One Love For Always
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: Coronation Street, kind AUish, I guess. As her romance with Vernon hits the rocks, Liz remembers the only man she ever truly adored. JimLiz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Coronation street, and all characters used here do not belong to me.

Liz was exhausted. As she got back to the flat after having a furious row with her boy friend Vernon, in the Rovers of all places, who was getting on her nerves more and more of late she was shaking with anger. She didn't get why he was being like this with her. She had been so sure they had been alright and then, well he had changed out of the blue and she only one begun to realise he was the last person in the entire world she wanted to be with.  
Going in to the room they had been sharing for the past six month she decided to go to bed. She needed her sleep and what ever problems they were having were going to have to wait until she woke.

Just as she got to her bed side table she began to take off her jewellery when three photos that she had had with her where ever she had been these many past years caught her eye. She didn't know why she didn't really ever look at them properly any more but she had just grown so used to them she guessed. They were going to be fixed in to her memory till the day she passed on.

The first she did not know why she still kept. The fact was she should have thrown it out years ago and she knew it but she just felt as if she couldn't be parted with it. It, just like the man who featured in it with her, was such a big part of her life and her history and the women she had become. Jim and her on their first date. She had been so excited when her friend had said she had needed her to go along on a double date with her with soldiers. They had seemed so glamorous to her and her friend. And when they had turned up, oh how he had melted her heart to butter. He had been in his uniform. Consequently of that memorable evening, her friend and her date never spoke again, but Jim and Liz had not been able to stop. Every weekend he had had off, every day she was able to spare they were together and they were so in love. They had been seventeen, they had been young and there passion and need of the other had only just begun to grow. Every thing had pretty soon in his life, revolved around her and when he had been able to see her again.

To that day she tried to fool her self that that passion had died out when he had gone to jail. However for her it hadn't. She knew if he had the chance of sweet talking her round he would and she would fall in to his arms as if she was still not a day over seventeen. That, she was. She was going to be fifty soon.

The second photo she had kept by her bedside so loyally was of her Andy and Steve when she and Jim had first moved in to number eleven bringing their lads with them. Of course at fourteen, nothing had seemed worse for the two boys then moving away up north away from there friends and they had made such a fuss but to that day she stood by her and her then husband's decisions. In different circumstance maybe they wouldn't have moved but it had been times must situation and she had been so desperate to get her husband away from the army and her self away from Johnny. She hadn't wanted to lose Jim for the world when they had been raising the twins. She still wished she hadn't let him go. He hadn't been like all the others and the last thing he had been to her was a stupid mistake, not like the others.  
He had been every thing to her since the very beginning.

The last picture was of course of her Katharine, her poor little girl who just simply had not had the strength she had needed to get through the first few days of her life. Nothing she or Jim had been able to do for her had been able to chance that and it had broken her heart. They had been completely powerless in the situation. They had talked about a termination when she had first found out she was carrying her and sometimes she thought it would have just been easier on the entire family, Katherine included, if she had gone through with it. Then she realised if she had she wouldn't have even had a photo to remember her by. That would have been even worse.

If only things had turned out different for her, then... she didn't know but Liz wished they had. She wished she had been allowed to keep the little girl who was her daughter from harm. She wished her husband had not been locked away from her and she wished she had never met Vernon.

"Mum?" she heard Steve call as he got back to the flat. He was back then. As he disturbed her from her thoughts, it was only then she realised she had begun crying.

"In here love." she said to him as she tried to wipe her tears and not let him see them but he got in there quick when he heard his mothers voice was so weak and he rushed to her side, with concern for her in his green eyes.

"I'm just having a stupid moment over Katherine and your father, ignore me Steve." she said but he took her hands and looked even more worried for her when she said Jims name.

"Why?"

"I don't know love, it's just me and Vernon had a little row and well, I still miss your dad at times." how could she not. She had spent over twenty years joint with that man and she had given him three children though only two had made it past infancy. That made a bond between two people which was not easy to break and yet now she was sure this was the most tempted she had ever been to go and see Jim again since she had divorced him. She still wanted him back; just the wait for him seemed so long.

What she wouldn't give to see him in those moments when she was so low she didn't know.

Covering her face with her hand she felt her whole body begin to shake with grief for Jim's sentence all over again. Every time she did it she promised herself it was going to be the last time but it never was. She had to admit it to herself. She was still crazy about him and she always was going to be. He was her first. Vernon was never going to measure up in her eyes. Yes Jim had been cruel to her at times. Even barbaric. But he had loved her through it. She didn't know why she wanted him back! Was she that weak that he was able to break her with out even being in the room? He wasn't that strong surely? The hold he still had over her wasn't that strong.

But every Christmas, it was him, who she wanted to be kissing under the mistletoe. Every birthday it was he who she wished was going to be taken her out for a special treat and every day when she woke up it was he whose face she wanted to see. It was strange. She thought she had been so happy with Vernon till now, but she was as lonely as she was with out him as when she was with him. Nothing changed. She just wished for the warmth of the decades she had spent with her husband. Her wild, fiery, passionate man.

When they had had each other though they had never seen was a good thing they had had and they had for ever been searching for other peoples arms to find refuge in as well as one another's. Both of them had hurt each other. Not purposely perhaps. But they had. And yet it was she he longed to kiss now. When she couldn't have him. When he had been taken from her, what felt so mercilessly. She wanted him to tell her he still love her. To whisper in her ear as he had when he had found out she had been carrying the twins about how wonderful their life together was going to be.

"Mum." she Steve quietly.

"Don't Steve." Said Liz not wanting any comfort from him. "I cant help how I feel over that man." she said as she looked back to the photos. She wished she could dive in to them, in to her past and do things differently. Make sure her eyes hand strayed away from him. Make sure she had stayed more calm when she had been carrying baby Katie. Make sure she had been a better mother, wife and lover. make sure she had kept her Jim away from Quigley. And yet, she couldn't.

"I want him back." she said simply. She wished she could hold him right then, right there. She wished so many things.  
"I know mum." so did he. He had seen what begin with out him had done to her. She was ok on the out side, but on the inside she was so alone and he was the only one she let close enough to see that ant more.

Drying the last of the tears knowing her boy friend was going to be back soon, she tried to forget.

"Can you go get us a cuppa love?" she asked and nodding Steve did as she had requested. Picking up the photo of her and Jim again she smiled, knowing one day they were going to get back to how they had been there. That day simply hadn't come yet.

A/n: This may be a stand alone fic or I may give it chapters. I have a sketchy plot based out but I've not made my mind up yet…

Any way, if you've read, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they got dressed there was a silence holding the room between Liz and Vernon. At least when Jim had done something wring he would admit it in the end she thought to herself. When she had got in to the bed she hadn't slept. She had just thought about him. Worried about him, about Jim. She hadn't done that in so long but the previous night, well she had lost sleep over him to say the least.

Was he ok? She had not heard from him in so long. She wished he would ring her again but he would he? She had told him to let her be and walk out of her life for ever. And just as she had wished at the time, he had and he had never gone back on his word. He could do what she wished when he tried. She had to see him now though, she just had to. Not knowing if he was ok, well it made her feel sick.

"What are you thinking?" she heard her boyfriend ask. He just wanted too know what to do to make her the Liz she had been when they had first laid eyes on one another again.

"I don't know any more." she told him honestly. Jim had been the man who had put the fear of the devil in to her, he had hit her and yet he had been the sweetest and possibly the most passionate lover who had ever lived. The only one she had needed even if at the time she had wanted others.

"Listen Liz I know things are not going to well right now, but I want us to get through this." said Vernon to her. He knew he had been a sod and a half to hurt lately he just didn't want to seem weak. He had heard the stories about her ex and her twin's father. How could he have not have when the boys on the street liked to tease him that one day he was going to come back and he was going to reclaim his ex wife as his own. He didn't want to lose her! Not deep down, he just had a hard time showing it. So he tried to be stronger and try not to show her any emotion. He was destroying her deep down, but he was unable to see it.

And so when he had been thinking. He had decided to try and change and not be so soft with her. Maybe that was the way he had kept her so long.

"I'll see you tonight." he said as he stamped on his big boots not realising he was just driving her further from him.

She didn't want to see him though, not that or any night. She didn't want them any more. She just wanted her first love. She couldn't take this pain any more, knowing he was the only one that was going to be able to heal her truly.  
He only had three months left to serve. What if he did want to give them another go. They had been married twice before us but maybe it was going to be third time lucky for them. Why shouldn't it be for them? It was for plenty of others. She just wanted to settle with him. No more lies, no more games. She couldn't take that.

It had been arranged. At last it had been arranged. A girl's night, which Liz was in desperate need of. She had to know what her friends thought of her longing to see her ex again. She though already Deirdre would object. She had been the one Liz had always gone to when she had been hit by her husband and had needed a shoulder to cry on over the pain he was forever putting her through but what if this time in prison really was teaching him to be a better person, a better men.

As the pub doors shut and the lock in of the ladies commenced leis checked she could trust every one there not to tell Vernon what she was thinking or saying in there tonight, she had a feeling she was going to get very emotional over it. Frankie, looking as stylish and beautiful as she always had, was there and so was Deirdre of course, who needed a break from her mother. Bev obviously as she had been the one who had given them the drinks, and Eileen Grimshaw who was down on her luck with men as she had been ever since she had got to the Street.

As Bev brought some drinks over for the all, Liz gave her a grateful smile.

"You alright love?" the land lady asked now the wife of Fred Elliot. Liz shook her head and all of the girls there looked at her trying to figure out what had got there dear friend so down.

"What is it Liz?" asked Frankie as she looked at her friend with just as much concern as Steve had two weeks before when she had started to considering going up to the prison.

Lighting up a fag before she did any thing else, she looked at them, all of home knew how bad things were getting at home for her and Vernon.

"Is it Vernon?" asked Deirdre, and Liz nodded, before shaking her head in confusion. It wasn't all him she guessed… it was her heart telling her head to do something she feared. For its part, her heart was in a right old mess and she hated that she was so unable to control it, because she felt like the teenager who had fallen in love with Jim all over again.

"A bit I guess, but that isn't what I really want to talk about tonight of my little 'turn'" she said to them. They all had a 'turn' at complaining about something or talking through their personal problems whilst the other listened and tried to make suggestions to how they could make things better.

"Ok, I've really don't know what to do. We're fighting so much and instead of wanting to sort it out I just want to go up and see Jim in Blackpool. I don't know if I would be doing the right thing. Am I mad for wanting him?" she asked as she took another drag of her cigarette and felt a tear rolled on to her cheek. At least when she had had a row with Jim they always made it up. But Vernon... Well he was just so stubborn over reverie little thing in there life. Even if it had taken him days to say sorry after they had made it up at least for the most part Jim had said sorry when he had done something to hurt or upset her.

"Oh love." said Deirdre who had had a hunch he was what had been bothering Liz. When they were as close was they were, well, she was just able to tell what was wrong. "Has he made contact?"

Liz shook her head. This was all her doing, none of his. "Nope, I don't I know what's brought this on. I know I am _mad_. That man hurt me in so many ways. I am just so almost _angry_ at myself for missing him now when I have been so strong for so long. But now, I just want him to hold Me." she said. She wished to the gods she hadn't divorced him. She had just been so cross with him. "I love him so much."

"I know you do." said Deirdre. "You always have," she finished sympathetically.

"Maybe if I do go back to him and he hits me again I deserve every thing I get for being do darn weak but these past few weeks…. I can't get him out my mind and I just see the good times. They out number the bad. Maybe whilst he has been inside has got, I dunno. Wiser with his age. It was about time he grew up after all." she said as she finished with a slight giggle. But that had always been something she had adored about him. How child like he had been… so naïve even at times. Every thing had been a joke to him when they had first meet. He had been just what she had needed back then. Maybe he was again.

"No, I don't think your weak at all." said Bev. "I think you're strong for facing up to your feelings." she said to her, her eyes glistening in adoration for her friend.

"I'm going to see him." Liz nodded. She had always known it. She didn't know why she had doubted herself and why she had called her friends. She had just need to be reassured, she guessed.

"Then good luck to you, if he is really the one you want," said Eileen. They all knew it was rare you got more than one chance at happiness but you had to create the chances yourself. Fate was not going to do all the work. You had to work to achieve your destiny.

"He is. He really is. Tomorrow I am going to book I a visit then I am going to get on the first train to Blackpool, to tell him how I feel." she said smiling, and only Deirdre looked doubtful but Liz knew it was going to work this time. It was because it just simply had too.

For the rest of the night she was useless at putting in comments for the other girls but they all knew it was because she had so much on her plate. If things went well with Jim then she was going to have to through Vernon out. She would do it gladly at the moment.

But she had a good feeling about her decision and even though she had not seen him in so long she had faith in Jim's love for her. Once he had told her he had always, and would always love her, and she hoped that was true because if not then this had been for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz was ready for the off. To go to Blackpool and be with her man again.

She hadn't told Vernon anything more than he had to know. Just that an old friend needed her and she had to go and see them. Whether Jim needed her or not she guessed she was going to find out, by whilst she did not know it was not a lie and so she didn't have to feel guilty.

Neither had Liz told her son where she was going for the weekend. When she had remarried his father Steve had taken some persuasion and she did not need any one putting her off this. That was the last thing she needed.

And so she had given Bev and Deirdre the true details of her trip and them only just in case some thing went wrong and she had to return. No one else needed them.

She had rang ahead, only to say Jim had a visitor, but she gave no name. She didn't want him knowing encase he got his hopes up and then she bottled her nerve at the last minute which may happen knowing herself as she did.

Sighing, she leant against the window of the train she had got. She wished she knew one way or another if she was doing the other, but the only thing that would tell that was time.  
-  
When he had been told that morning that he had a visitor coming in to see him Jim had been shocked. His lads came in a few times to see him but Andy was going through a busy patch and so was Steven. They weren't going to have time for nothing but a quick phone call for their old dad right now.

No one else though came. Unless some of his family from Ireland were over and they were going to stop in on him which would be a nice surprise for him, he had to say.

Putting on old jeans which were faded and a grey sweater he went with the others who had visitors to go and met them as he tried to figure out who was going to be waiting for him when he got out there.

Did he dare to hope? Even think her name?

He didn't know. All he knew was he hoped it was her, because he hadn't heard from her in so long and if there was the slightest chance Liz would still go to him, he hoped she knew his arms were open to her. He was going crazy with out her when he allowed himself to remember but that was getting harder and harder because when he did everything about her was so clear still: The softness of her hair: The smoothness of her skin: The scent of her perfume.

He had not forgotten a thing.  
-  
Steve had rang his mother that and then she had had to lie to him, because till she had got to the prison she was keeping up the pretence. Having made some thing up on the spot she was not sure he had had any faith in what she had said to him but it would have to do.

Vernon had stayed quiet and he had not rang her, not that she minded. She (as what was beginning to be normal) didn't want to talk to him. Especially not today. All they did was row and make up. When she had been with Jim, she had wanted to make up but now she had a feeling she just wanted to let Vernon go before the wrecked one another.

As she sat in the prison visiting room with all the other friends and relations who had come to keep up the spirits of there loved ones up she sighed. It was so unfair that when all he had been doing was defending there boy and Jim had ending up in here.

That was when all the prisoners had been begun to filter out to join them all.  
She felt tears sting her painfully beofre she had even clapped eyes on Jim. God knows what she was going to be like when he got out to her, she just felt as if she had been waiting for today forever and now she was here it wasn't yet feeling real to her. The fact she had come to see him again. Why was she? Why was she feeling like this now? It made no sense…

It was then he come out the gate and saw her. His face was confused. So it was her despite the fact she had begged never to hear from him again. Was it fair on him to drop and pick him up like this, neither knew but they both felt pulled together and as he walked over she could do nothing but stand up and hold him as tightly as he had the day they had had their twins.

She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. It was as if no one else was in the room when she was safe in his arms.

After a long five year absents in each others lives...

Pulling back after he had just been content with holding her close to his heart after ten minutes, he looked at her.

"You've not aged a day, Elizabeth." he said to her as he took her hand. "You're still so beautiful." he said making her blush.

"Sorry, I am so sorry for these past years." she said to him. When was she ever going to see she needed him more than she was ever going to accept?

"Shh, Liz it doesn't matter; not now your here." he promised as he raised his free hand to wipe away her tears whilst fighting to keep in his own.

"I just woke up and I wanted you back so much Jim." she said to him.

"You never lost me and you can have me when ever you want me soon. Three months is all I have left to serve and it isn't long. We can try again, if it is what you want." he said hopefully. This was everything he had hoped for so long. Her…his beautiful darling.

But there was some thing in her eyes which made him think. It couldn't be this easy. Nothing ever was when they were involved. There was always a lop hole.

"I don't know what I want right now. I just needed to see you, and I love you and I do want to be with you, its just hard right now." She tried to him.

"I am not the only man on the scene, am I?" she shook her head as he asked. Yes, that'd be it…

"I don't want him though, not any more. I was just thinking on us and realised, no one, not Johnny, Michael, no one has ever compared to you, to us. And Vernon certainly doesn't either." she sighed. She had thought for a bit he had. She had been a fool.

"Then through him out and in three months see how you feel. Whatever, I am going to be back on the street, so I am," he said to her telling her of his plans. He had no where else he wanted to be but close to her and at least one of the sons they had had when they had been together.

"You mean it?" she said hopefully.

"Of course I do." he said as he kissed her hands. He wasn't going to lie or disappoint her. "I am going to be there for you, whether you need me or not." he said and she let out a laugh. She had and was always going to need him.

"I do." she said and a silence came between them which was gentle and calming. It had been rare they had had moments like this when they had been married and it was now Liz was sure of her choice. When he was tender and loving with her, it was great. She neither needed nor did she want any other any longer. The pain with him was worth the pleasure.

"Three months." she said to him as if it was a dream, one they had both been longing for. Now it looked as if it was going to come true. After all this time…

"Three tiny, short months." he said to her as the bell rang. Time for her to go.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be home soon ok. I know we have a lot more to talk about but we are going to get through this, we can as long as we have each other." he swore to her.

"Make sure you behave yourself Jim. Don't get any longer. Not when you are so close to the end now. Not when we are so close to the end," she said to him, she couldn't take it if he got in trouble and had to stay here even longer. She'd go mad because when he was behind bars it felt like she was too.

"I'd have to be crazy now I know I have you waiting for me again to do anything to get in the way of that." he said and before she could do anything he had pulled her up to his height and he was kissing her as a man should kiss his wife, not his ex wife. He didn't want to let her go when it came to the end.

"I love you." he told her simply. "I always have and I am always going too. Nothing will change that." he said and some thing told her she could believe that.

With her head held high and her tears dried, Elizabeth left the prison. She had a lot to go over the next three months.

Smiling, she felt as if the sun was out just for her as she went to the car. She had made the right choice when she had gone in there and now she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz got home to an empty flat for which she was most grateful. A bit of time to herself was much needed to get her thoughts in order. Everything had gone as she had planned with Jim and now them ere going to be together hopefully. She hoped it was going to work out. She was so excited about it. This time it was going to be for keeps. She was so sure of it.  
Unpacking she found she had a smile on her face for what felt the first time in so long and going out in to the kitchen she turned on the radio to hopefully find some upbeat songs (to suit her mood) which she was going to be able to sort herself out too. When she went out tonight she was going to look gorgeous just for the Rovers. She had been looking far too shabby lately and she had been letting like herself go. She was not letting herself go. Not when she had him coming home soon. She had to keep him interested in solely her this time. It was strange; she would never work this hard to keep any other man. But he was different. He was the one she loved.  
Jim must have thought deep down she was a right old state and yet he had said she had not aged a day since they had last met. The romantic old devil.  
All she had to do was wait three moths and as she thought on it she found her heart and her spirits getting excitable over all the things they were going to be able to do together, all over again. She was sure he was going to need a holiday so maybe they could go away for two weeks some where in the sun before they got really settled back in to there old life here together. She was going to have a home coming party for him in the rovers. No doubt he was gagging for a pint by now.  
Maybe she be able to persuade Andy to come back and Steve to stay for a few nights so they could have a bit of time the four of them alone. She had so many ideas of what she wanted to do with the time they had been re-granted. She just prayed it worked.  
"Liz, is that you?" she heard a deep male voice as some one opened the door.  
Sighing as she knew she was going to have to end things with Vernon soon, she nodded  
"It's Me." she said to him quietly and he came in to the living room and pressed a hard, unwanted kiss on her check.  
"How's your friend?" he asked trying to strike up conversation and close the gap between them. He had opened it up to begin with. He hoped he hadn't lost her.  
"Much better," she replied neutrally and he smile.  
"I'm glad." he said but even through that little chat he knew she was still distancing herself from him.  
"It's good to have you back." he said. As she made no effort to reply to him, he went in to the kitchen to find the kettle had just boiled. "So what did you girl's gossip about up there?" he asked, trying to get her to talk to him.  
"My friend is a _he_ Vernon." she said wearily and he froze for a moment. Maybe he did see what was going on here. Maybe she had had a relationship with this male friend in the past and she had gone to kiss and make up with him. He knew things had been going crap for them sand their romance but he hadn't wanted this. Maybe if he didn't say anything about it she wouldn't.  
"Is he now?" he finally replied.  
"Yeah." said Liz as she sat on the lilac sofa. What she wouldn't do to swamp Vernon and Jim's places right now. Clearly Vernon wanted to act dumb to the way she was feeling and she had no rush. She didn't want to fight that day. She was too tired from all the travelling.  
"And he was glad to see you?" he asked.  
"He seemed to be." she replied thinking he was a lot more pleased to see her than Vernon had ever been.  
"And you had a good weekend together?" he asked.  
"I only got to see him for a hour." she sighed as she got up. She was tired and she was going to have a lie down. Anything to get away from all these questions which were quite frankly doing her head in.  
---  
Jim was quite and he was keeping his head down. He had nothing up his sleeves either. For the first time in his life he was doing nothing wrong and at the end of it all he was going to wreak the reward in the form of his Elizabeth. When she had turned up yesterday it had been as if something out or his dreams. He had been sure he _had_ been dreaming at the time for it hadn't been uncommon for the prisoner to remember the women he had loved all his life when he had been asleep.  
Putting his head on his pillow, he knew soon that he was going to be sharing a nice big comfortable double bed with her instead of all these long lonely nights in here. This wasn't for much longer, and soon he was going to be in Liz's loving arms and every thing was going to be ok for them both becuase they were going to be together again.  
Every good time they had had together played through his head. The day when they had had the twins. When they had remarried. when he had leant he was going to have a daughter by her. God rest her soul, Katie had been such a surprising to both her mummy and her daddy and by the time she had got there they had been so sure she was what they both wanted. Then she had been ripped from them. It had been so unfair. And now it looked as if they had many more time to be together.  
It was going to be so incredible.  
---  
Steve was at the flat.  
"So you go up to Blackpool to see an old friend who needs your help and who is male and you see him for an hour, then you expect me not to figure out you were with my dad?" he asked her.  
"No I always knew you would, but I am not ashamed of what I did." she said. And she wasn't going too be. She had done the right thing by her and Jim. It had just taken her so long to see it was the right thing to do.  
"Mum, I am your son. Why lie to me?" he asked. She had ever done that before, so why had she now?  
"Do you remember when I married your father a second time? Sweet heart, you were so set against it I couldn't take the risk of bring put off by something you said. By anything any one said." She shrugged. She had been so desperate to see him when she had planned to go.  
"I could have helped you." sighed Steve and his mother realised all he did want to do was help her in this. He wasn't going to dissuade her. Not this time. "Are you going to get back together when he gets out then?" he asked.  
"It is looking that way." said Liz.  
"And he knows about Vernon?" he asked knowing his father was not going to take too kindly to another man with his mother,  
"he isn't going to be around for a lot longer." said Liz and Steve smiled. He had watched that git treat his mother like a slave and he had had to watch her dance to his tune and it looked as if that was over now. Finally. She had woken up. She was turning back in to the Liz he knew and loved.  
"I'm happy for you mum. You and dad." he said and she went to hug him.  
"Thank you," she said to him. She had really needed to hear she had his blessing to do this. She would have probably gone through with it any way, but she was so close to her youngest son that it only added to her joy when he said he supported her choice.  
"Any time mum." he said as he held her. "Any time. So when is he coming home?" he asked.  
"Three months." she said smiling.   
------

Vernon got home to find no music on in the flat which was strange as when ever his girl was in she had something on to keep her company, but today if she was here, then she was being quiet.  
It was then he tripped over a few boxes. Looking at all it all he realised it was his stuff and going in to the living room he saw Liz drinking wine her leisure and looking solemn.  
"What the hell Liz?" he asked.  
"I want you to go, Vernon. I want you to go and I don't want you to come back." she announced to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Darling there really is no need for this. I know these past weeks have not been easy but that doesn't mean we can't work through it all." he said as he sat by her side and put his hand on her leg only for her to brush it off.  
"Aren't you listening? I don't want to work through it. We are not worth the heart ache." she said to him rather cruelly.  
"I don't believe you feel like this." he said to her in denial. "What did he say to you?" he asked.  
"Who?"  
"Your so called friend. Did he and you - I swear Liz 'cos if you did -"  
"What, take my own life back in my own hands. Realise I am not your door mat, bring the Liz I want to be back to life. Yes, I did. And don't regret it." she said to him.  
"You will do." he threatened her but she sighed and kept her cool. He wouldn't hurt her anymore, because she was going to get her husband home very soon. She was finally in spitting distance of her happily ever after. Nothing and no one was taking it from her. "Get out." she said simply. They were so through.


	5. Chapter 5

And so with the finishing line for Jim in sight, life went on got both him and Liz but just cause they were not going to be long months hopefully, it didn't mean that the last three months apart were going to be easy for Liz at all.  
Vernon had not moved on from the street (as she had wished he would so many times.), instead he had found a flat and that little slag Michelle and her son, Ryan moved in with him. Liz was not jealous but she did think he was a bit old for her and it was disgusting. Still each to his or her own and soon she was going to have hers back. Good luck to them but they were not going to be half as happy as she was.  
Her and Jim had been granted three visits in the time he had left to serve, and he could ring her twice a week as well as both of them wrote numerous letter to one another. they had plenty of contact (to make up for the five years when they had ignored one another) and it was rare she went three days with out hearing from him in one form or another and she had given him permission to move in to the flat with her as soon as got out. As if she had had to even consider it for more than what, a second?  
The exact date of his return was set to be the second of December, which Liz was thrilled about. They were going to get Christmas together.  
"I just can't stop thinking of things I have to get done before he comes home, I am so excited." she told her girl friends one night. They were all thrilled to hear her sounding like the Liz they all knew and loved. The one Jim knew and loved.  
"I bet." said Bev.  
"Andy's agreed to come out for the party too." she said. The party was going to be the surprise homecoming one she had had the idea about and Bev had been only too glad to let her have it in the Rovers.  
"So you two are going to have both the twins there. Oh love I am so pleased for you." she said to her and Liz sighed contently. Things were looking up for her and her ex husband at last. It was so strange to think of him as her ex. It still felt as if they were together though soon they were going to be man and wife again hopeful.  
-  
Jim was proud of himself. For the first time ever today he had walked away from a fight with out fear of being called a woes or anything. He had done it for her. For his Elizabeth. Soon this was going to be all over, but the anticipation of getting out and going home to her only put him on edge even more. He had to keep his temper or she was going to run from him again. He couldn't take that when he knew he had her. He had to get back to her now there was no other choice and he had to do it as quick as he could.  
Her letters were so full of hope. Of news of all the wonderful things they were going to be able to do soon. Parties, and holidays and Christmas like when they had first sent eyes on one another. News of how there sons were and what they had been getting up too...  
The one thing that was so clear to him was all the suffering was going to be worth it in time. 

---

the days passed a lot quicker than Liz had thought they would, unlike for poor Jim. She sat by the phone loyally till he rang her every Monday and Thursday and he told her every things was going well hand she promised they were going to be together soon.  
She continued work at the Rovers, but that was one side of her life that got more difficult as Vernon and Michelle were forever flirting. She didn't care but it was so obviously fake, the feelings they had for each other. Vernon was putting it on for her, trying to make Liz, jealous? No she had some one a lot more able to make her happy coming home soon. She was no way jealous of them. In fact she pitted them.  
Steve saw his mothers distress at times and he wanted to brain Vernon for what he was doing but Liz claimed there was no point. They were going to be cold and unloved forever as long as they were here but she and Jim had some thing so special that the minute ether got home they were going to shine so much that Vernon and Michelle were going to be but a distant memory.  
Before Liz really knew it she found herself getting in to the driving seat one of the street cars cars and she was off to get her husband.  
"We're going to be in a hotel room tonight, but we will be back tomorrow, by five at the latest." she said to Steve who nodded. He knew all this. He didn't know why she had to go through it with him again.   
"Mum, I know… Leave it to me it is all going to be ok." he said to her and she nodded.  
He was right. Jim was at last coming home. Nothing was going to tear them apart again. She thought to herself and waving she started up in the engine. She had to get to the prison for three. As she drove out the street she saw Vernon with Michelle and she pitied them more than ever.  
---  
she was unpacked and she had sorted the room. Every thing was going to be perfect for when she brought her man back tonight. Sighing, Liz kept her cool. She had twenty minutes, and she better get going to the prison. She didn't want to be late, not today. He might think she had changed her mind and she didn't want that. He didn't want her man to have any doubts.  
With his bag over his shoulder and his clothes on Jim went in to the reception were he saw her waiting five minutes later.  
"I'm free to go." he said simply. He clearly did not quite believe that fact yet.  
"Yes my darling, you are. We are." she said as she gave him a hug with even more passion than she had held him when she had gone to see him at the prison for the first time three months before.  
He felt a bit alien. He had no routine. After eight years he could pretty much do as he pleased and he felt a bit, well timid about going pout in to the world again. He had never ever been timid with her before.  
"Come on Jim, let's get out of here. Lords knows you have been waiting long enough." she said and lead him over to the car.  
The journey back to the hotel where they were going to be staying was a quiet one. Not uncomfortable. Just quiet, Jim had so much to say to her but he could not think of the words to make it come out right yet. He guessed it was just going to be one of those things that was going to take time and yet he was feeling so inpatient with himself. He just wanted to tell her how he felt and all he had been thinking these past eight years and yet... nothing. Not yet any way.  
"You are ok, aren't you?" he heard her asked him with concern.  
"Of course I am Elizabeth, but its just a bit new, so it is. Being free." he sighed. He had done the right thing, what he did to Jez, he had always been adamant on that but some times the right option is not that smartest rout to follow.  
"It'll get easier. when we're back in the Rovers, then you'll believe i ." she said and heard him she happily.  
"Drink." he said and she begun laughing.  
"As much as you want."


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner had been strange for Jim, but him for that day every thing had been strange. He was free and he didn't believe it yet quite. He had actually had a choice of what he wanted and he had taken time to choose, for these was so much to choose from. Liz had blushed as he looked at him but ending up laughing at HIM. It was so good to hear her laugh again after she had been so upset when they had first recoiled in the prison. And to know he could still make her laugh gave him such joy.  
"You dint know how good this tastes," he said to her as they had there meal. He had been waiting this for so long. He remembered all the guys back at the prison. And he smirked. He was never going back there.  
"No I don't." she said as she smiled adoringly at him. As they both finished they decided to go for a quick drink in the hotel bar, just one, before going upstairs. It was then the real nerves kicked in. For them both.  
What now? Did the other want too? Was it too soon?  
Neither knew the others and so Elizabeth simply sat down and waited to see what he wanted to do. She was more than willing, if he was.  
As she sat down the power in the relationship which had held them all afternoon changed. She had been the leader she had been the one who had been helping him, talking to him, telling him every thing as if he had been an idiot and he hadn't minded but now. The easiest thing in the world was to take control.  
Kneeling down beside her he took her hand and he kissed it just to see what she would do. She smiled. She couldn't stop. He simply meant the world to her.  
"Well," she whispered "we never did consummate that second lot of vows." she said trying to tell him what she wanted with to saying the s-e-x word.  
"Come here Liz," he said seducing her. "Be a woman to your man."  
---  
Liz woke up early to find her self still not released from his arms. He had held her close literally all night. Last night had been perfect to begin with once they had stopped dancing circles round each other but clearly the change of getting out was effecting him. She didn't know why bit he had had a bad dream last night, she was sure of it. He had cried out on numerous occasions and she had been able to do nothing but hold him and wait for it to pas. Part of her had wanted to wake him but she knew he was too proud to accept her comfort. She still hadn't knocked down all the walls he had built up around his heart in the past eight years. She didn't believe she left him. She had just been so mad with him at the time. It had seemed sense.  
Kissing him gently, she removed his arm from her waist and she looked back at him. He was sleeping easier now. He had a long day ahead of him. Going home and all. She'd let him sleep, just a bit longer  
Going in to the bathroom she brushed her teeth and washed her face as quietly as she could. It was nearly half nine, so she decided to ring Bev, just to check every thing was going well back at home.  
"We are fine." said Bev once she got to the phone and realised who it was. "The decorations are set, and some people have volunteered to come help decorate, and Andy arrived safely last night." she promised.  
"Good, that's a weight and a half of my mind." she said as she looked out to the sea front.  
"How's Jim?"  
"Not himself yet, but I guess I'm just going to give him some time and space to get his head round coming home." Liz shrugged.  
"Ok then darling, give him our love. We'll see you both tonight. Six sharp."  
"We'll be there." Liz promised.  
Putting the phone down she looked over at the bed where Jim lay with very open eyes very much awake.  
"Good morning." she smiled as she went and sat down next to him on the bed. "How'd you sleep?" she asked.  
"Great," he lied not wanting her worry over him. After all he was fine he really was, it was just...  
"Good darling. Now what do you want to do. We don't have to be back till five." she said. "Then we can settle you in to the flat, before heading over the road for a drink with the twins. they've missed having their father you know." she said and he nodded.   
"I've missed them. I missed you all."  
She nodded and embraced him. "You're coming home. By the time we get to the pub this past eight years are going to be just one big horrid nightmare. we can get on with our lives now." she promised.  
"Yeah," he said.  
After a morning of strolling along the sand hand in hand Liz and Jim decided it was time to get off. She had to get him home in plenty of time for the party and he was growing anxious to see their two sons. He may take the mick out of the constantly but Liz knew he thought the world of their boys.  
Coming in to the street after a three hour long drive, Jim looked around. Well, it hadn't changed a lot.  
Suddenly though the tell tale signs of the times had changed came in. Ashley and Josh were walking along who they had saved when Liz and Jim had tried to get away to Ireland and he saw the two Webster girls.  
"Ruddy hell, they've grown up." he commented as they drove by. Last time he had seen them they had been a lot smaller. He had been away a very long time though.  
"I think a lot of the kids have. Sarah Lou's little un is at school, and our amys at is too." she said before biting her tongue. Did he even know about there grand child? She hadn't told him and she had not heard that Steve had.  
"Who's Amy?" Jim asked curiously as she had said she was 'theirs'.  
Apparently not.  
"Ask our Steve." she said as she stopped the car. "Welcome to weatherfield darling." she said simply and he smiled. This Amy whop ever she was could wait.  
Getting out and picking up the small holdall he had with him as he left he waited for Liz to come round to the pavement before smirking and whisking her off her feet.   
"Well your getting back to your old self, you devil." she said laughing at him being so playful. It was a good sign. yesterday he had not been pathetic so to speak but he had been so, well not himself and she had missed the side of him that was crazy, and fiery as well as untameable. Believe her she had tried to tame it but there were some things that were just meant to room free. His crazy side was one of them  
"What lass, I never got to carry you over the threshold. Bout time I fulfilled my duty as your husband." he said to her.  
"But we're divorced." she said looking at him sadly.  
Pushing his lip against her, he smirked. "Yeah. We may have to change that. Marry me?"  
"Any day of the week." she said as she changed his hold on her so he didn't put her down put she could let them in. She wasn't sure if he had said that in the heat of the moment of he really he really wanted her as his wife, again. She was going to have to figure it out.  
"Welcome home." she said as he carried her in to the living room. "Right we have a hour till we are meeting the boys." she said to him.  
"Just enough time to chrysene the bedroom then?" he said hopefully.  
"No just enough time to get you unpacked and settled in." she said as she went over to his bag. "Having you home... l don't believe it." she said suddenly. He was really here, she thought to herself. And he was it was like a dream come true. He didn't have to leave her ever again.  
"Liz don't get yerself upset. There no point know. It's like we keep telling one another." he said as he went over and hugged her from behind. "It's done. We're together and that is not going to change again. Not now. Not ever. I love you something rotten Elizabeth, so I do. And I'm going to treat you like the princess you are till the end of our days." he declared to her passionately. He was never going to break her heart again, or at least he was not planning too. He just wanted things to be care free for them like when they had met in there teens, when they hadn't had to worry about losing each other to other, better, sweeter seeming lovers. When they had been able to leave each other with out so much of a thought of, 'is it going to be me, or them who strays next?'  
But his words had the wrong effect. Turning in to him she broke down.  
"Promise. Don't leave me. Please, never again." she said.  
"I'd have to be insane. I love you, and your never going to be alone as long as I breathe." burying her head in his chest though she couldn't stop crying. The thought of losing him was too much. Just too much for her to face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you ok now Elizabeth?" Jim asked and she nodded. For a while there she had lost it. His home coming meant more to her than he had known it would seem.  
"Yes I am. I didn't mean to break down. I'm sorry." she said to him gently as she turned to face him.

"Me being back. Its new for both of us. I think we just need to read ajust to one another, so I do." he said as he kissed her for head. "We're going to be ok." he promised her and she nodded. "You trust me don't yer Liz?" he said and she nodded.

"Of course I do." she said to him. What reason did she have not to trust him. "So mr MacDonald, how do I look?" she asked him.

"Beautiful, and I am sure those clothes are going to look just as good on the bed room floor later on.

"Right, are we going to go and see our sons or what?" she said to him brightening back up. They were going to be so happy to see there dad on the out side again.

-

"There coming." said Steve to the pub and Bev dimmed the lights as Steve came down to his brother from where he had been standing on the chair waiting to see his parents coming over.

From what he had been able to see the pair both looked very well and once again deeply in love. He wondered how long that was going to last. Hopefully the night. He knew how much his mother had been looking for ward to his for so long.  
Standing at his brother's side he watched with great anticipation as the door opened. He was a very different man to the boy he had been when his dad had last been out of jail. He was some one to be proud of now and he was set that his dad was going to be.

As they went in to the bar every one was quiet before screaming 'surprise' at Jim.  
The Irish man had had no idea his wife to be and his kids had planned this for him but he was darn grateful for it.

"You..." he said to Liz who begun laughing. "You knew all about it!" he said in to her ear as he held her tight.

"I might have had an idea." she said to him smirking. "You didn't think I was going to let you off as easily as a drink with he boys surely darling." she said as she kissed him. "Welcome home my love." she said and he laughed. What a hell of a welcome home it was too.

"We have a pint on your name on it here, dad." he heard a voice say and his eyes landed on Steven who was smiling. By his side Andy was brimming with as much happiness as the rest of the family.

Going over to his sons Jim embraced them both in turn, so pleased he was too see the faces of his boys. He had not felt such joy in years, well except the previous night. He was petrified at the same time though; what if all this was really just a big dream and he was going to wake up in his cell soon.  
Turning back to Liz he smiled. She beamed back at the sight of the three men in her life back together.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this day." she said to him as they embraced again before she left him with the boys. They had to catch up and she had a shift to work. Bev had given it to her off but she would rather work it and give the others time with her husband to be. She had Jim all to herself when she got home tonight.

As Jim supped his first pint with his sons for the first time in so long he felt as if he was going to burst with pride, the two of them telling him all the things they had succeeded in since he had been in jail.

"Steven, your mother tells me I have ter ask yer about a girl named Amy."  
Steve paled. He had not yet told his father he was a grandfather. Damn his mother for bringing it to Jim's attention. He had hoped to choose the opportune moment to tell him but his mother had blown that.

"When I tell you, you are going to shout at me. Can we leave it till the morning so we can all just enjoy the night," he asked and Jim nodded. Though it made him ever so suspicious of his lad, he was not going to let any thing wreck his home coming night.

Liz, from where she was behind the bar watched as the three McDonald men interacted. Everything was going smoothly it seemed just as she had hoped.  
"Darling, are you sure you want to work tonight?" asked Bev who was also doing her shift.

"Yeah of course I am. I get to see what he is doing all the time from here." she said as she got Kevin Webster a pint.

"I don't remember being this happy in so long!" she said as she carried the pint over to her friend, "that will be two twenty please love!" she said as she took the money.

Just then though she looked to the bar and she saw two people she really had not waited to turn up tonight.

"Why are they here?" she said to Bev as she saw Michelle and Vernon come in to the pub,"If you two are here to cause trouble for our Elizabeth you can go out right now." said the land lady.

"I promise we're not." said Michelle to her as she sat at the bar. "We just want a quiet drink."

"As long as that is all you want!" she said doubtfully as she prepared to take there order. "Come on then what so you want?"

On the other side of the bar Frankie Baldwin introduced her self to Jim. She had to say she could see why her friends had wanted him back so. He had a kind of dark beauty to him and every one loved a rebel.

"So yer the famous Frankie. Liz has told me about are you?" asked Jim.  
"Me? I think it is you she has had verbal vomit over these past months. She didn't leave one bit of you to the imagination." she said to him.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded before turning and walking away. What the hell was she doing? It had been as if she had been flirting with him and Liz was one of her best friends and though he had not knocked her back she had - he must have thought she was a right fool.

Unhappy with the way she had presented her self she left the pub. What a fool!  
-  
Jim watched as the women he had just met left the pub. Why had she done that? Run out. He had thought they had been getting on.

"What's up with Frankie?" he heard Liz ask him. What had just happened there, he thought too himself. Had he been flirting with another? Already? Surely not...but as he thought on her he found himself unable to deny that there had indeed been a spark there. He didn't know why but she hoped she had felt it too.

He loved Liz though and she had and always was going to be the one he wished to be with.

Steve who had watched didn't know what to make out of it. His dad wouldn't do anything to harm his mum but then again would he... no...

-

Vernon watched the meeting too and he didn't believe what he had seen. He was a man and he knew when a man had felt some thing for a women and even after she had left Jim eyes took a while to leave the pub door where Frankie had fled. He couldn't be thinking of betraying his wife yet, could he?

Going over to Liz he had no plans to cause trouble, not yet but he had to be sure.  
"You're going to stay with him?"

"Yes," she said to him. "Why otherwise would I have done all this for him?" she asked.

"You would not have for me?" He asked.

"Because I never loved you." She revealed.

"But I don't think he loves you!" Said Vernon and Liz shook her head.   
"You have known him for two minutes. I have known him over thirty years. He loves me." She reassured herself.

But if she was so sure, why did she need to say it and reassure herself?  
Liz looked over at him happily laughing with his sons. He had waited so long for this so why would he risk it by hurting her.

"But will he really love you as you deserve he never had before from the stories I have heard."

"Stop it!" she demanded. She had no room for doubts. If she did then her love with him stood no chance at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz woke to find her husband was already up. How could he be up so early? Surely he had a splitting head ache just as she did. Just cause she had been working didn't go to say she did not have a good drink cause she had.  
Putting on her night gown she went in to the kitchen to find him nursing a cup of tea.  
Smiling she went over to him and he pulled out his chair allowing her to gently slide in to his lap.  
"You are so bad, not telling me that I had a party last night. A quiet night with the boys my behind." he said as he kissed her, "but thank you, my darling, thank you."  
"It was no trouble and when I told every one they wanted to help make your home coming special." she said.  
"I guess so." he said as he kissed her.  
"Why don't we go back to bed Jim," she asked. They had no place to be.  
"I want to go get myself a job this morning." he shook his head.  
"oh come on love, you want to relax a bit surely before getting a job; you have only been out a few days." she said to him.  
"I know, but it isn't like me just to be sitting about I hate it." he said to her. "Let me get a job and start help with the rent on this place." he said to her. He didn't want to free load of her.  
"It doesn't matter," she said to him but he was admitted.  
"And besides we need some milk, before I do any thing else." he said to her.  
She sighed. He was giving himself no time to get used to being out! she thought to herself.  
"We can wait a bit, you know I like my coffee black any way." she said as she took his hands.  
"Please, Elizabeth." he said realising she was nit going to let him out of her sight easily it seemed. "I just need a bit of time to myself today." he said and she nodded, before giving him a kiss.  
"Ok love, then pop in on me at work today if I don't see you before. I shall be getting in at three." he said and he headed off towards the front door.  
He had to get his head straight.  
Jim walked own to the Kabin to get the milk he had told his wife to be he was going to get. How ever just as he headed in, Frankie came out.  
She still felt such a fool.  
"Good morning." He said to her, his gruff voice filled with amusement.  
"Good morning," she said and already she begun to blush. "Jim about last night –"she said and he cut her off.  
"Think nothing of it," he shook his head. It had been just a bad choice of words that was all.  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Of course," he said with a grin.   
"Thanks, I am not usually like that." She said to him.  
"Well why don't we start over then. Me and Liz are having a drink later." He said to her. "You can join us if you want."  
"That's very sweet, but no your only just back and you and Liz should have some time on your own I don't want to intrude. Apart from that I have a lot of bits to getting on with at home."  
"Well that's a shame." He said as she nodded.  
"I'll see you later." She said to the well mannered Irish man and went on her way. Frankie felt her heart race as he spoke to her and she knew she hadn't felt like this for just a crush in a long time. Not since she had met Danny.  
"Good morning Rita!" said Jim as he went in to the kabin.  
"Hello love, welcome home!" she said. "Is it good to be back?" she asked.  
"Wonderful," he said as he remembered Liz…but then Frankie came in to his head.  
Shaking her out, he paid for his milk, said good day to Rita and went on his way to the mechanics.  
"Alright mate?" Kevin asked.  
"Aye," said Jim to him. "Don't s'pose yer got a job going spare have yer?"  
"as it goes I do. Me and Tyrone have been running this place bys ours selves for months. We'd be glad to have you back Jim." He said to him.  
"Good. When shall start?" he asked.  
"Tomorrow if I suits you." he said confidently. Jim was a skilled mechanic and he knew what he was doing. There was going to be no training needed for him to find his way round a engine and he had always been a good grafter.  
"Aye it does. See you at nine, boss." He said to him.  
Smiling he turned down the street. Being out was not as half as bad as he had at first thought. As much as he had been desperate to be back with his women he had been afraid to but, he saw there was nothing to fear now.  
Going over to his son's car business, he sighed. He had to get this over with. Figure out who his Amy girl was.  
-  
Steve had devised a plan that was hopefully going to work. Having gotten Amy from Tracy for the day he decided if she was here, then Jim was unable to shout.  
The six year old girl was bored, but pleased to be with her dad. They never got enough time together. And even better, she got as day off school for it.  
"Dad, why am I here?" she asked.  
"Because you are going to met your grandpa Jim today." He said to her. "Would you like that?" he asked,  
"Is he like grandpa Ken?" she asked.  
"Well, no not exactly but he is very, erm…fun." He said trying to paint the girl a good picture of him.  
"Good cos grandpa Ken is really boring at times." She stated making her father grin and laugh.  
It was then the door opened. His dad was here. He went nothing…  
"Right Steven we need to talk." said Jim to his son. He was shocked to see a little girl in with him.  
"I know we do but before we do, I need you to meet some one dad. Dad, this is Amy. My Amy." He said as he pulled his little girl in to his lap.  
"Dad stop being silly" she said to him as she went over to Jim.  
"Are you my grandpa?" she asked him innocently.  
For Steve the moment was pure magic. He had never guessed he was going to find it so important than his dad met his child. He had never been that sentimental, but today he was.  
Jim for a moment didn't know what to say. How did you answer a question like that, He didn't know.  
But then again she had called Steve dad. So yes that did make him her grandpa.   
"Yeah I think I am lass." he said to her and he saw as she gave him the biggest smile before rushing to give him a cuddle. Well Amy hadn't been what he had been expecting at all. He had thought his son might have got remarried to another women after Karen or perhaps a new girl friend but a grand child?  
Sighing he whisked her off her feet. There was no point getting angry. What was it going to change. He had to accept hr hadn't been told. There was probably a good reason….some where…  
"So, I'm a grandpa am I darling?" he asked and she nodded.  
He had to admit it. This was the greatest home coming present ever!  
Steve was shocked how mild his father's reaction to his little girl had been. He had been expecting yelling and yet his dad had proved him so wrong by giving her a hug and showing the girl affection.  
"Dad… I wanted to tell you ages ago, I just didn't want her to see you in there and I knew you were going to want to see her as soon as you knew." Steve told his father.  
"don't worry about it son. I'm home now. And I am sure me and Amy can make yup for lost time." He said and she smiled. Already he was every inch the doting grandpa.


	9. Chapter 9

Frankie had had a long and boring day in the café, nothing had really happened and the most exciting thing that had was a mug had smashed. Oh the joys of her life…  
It was late in the day. Getting on for four which she was grateful for. It meant she was going to be able to go home in an hour. She was looking forward to putting her feet up.  
Just then though, the door opened. She expected it might be Chesney Brown, the little sweetie. He came in for a coke on the way home from school a lot but it was not, not today any way.  
It was Jim. She smiled.  
"You alright?" she asked. He looked a bit – well worried. Not worried, no, miffed.  
"It has been a long day." He revealed.  
"Well me about it." she said as she sat down realising Roy was upstairs. She was going to get in no trouble for it. "Every one wanted a butty or a cuppa. I've been rushed off my feet." She complained.  
"I found out I was a grandpa." He replied.  
"Ok so you win." She said and he laughed. "You never knew about Amy before today?" she asked unsure.  
"I heard her name for the first time yesterday!" He sighed unhappily. He should have been in her life from the start. "She's a little gem isn't she?" he said to her. "Bright as a button no doubt."   
"look who's become the doting grandpa already." She said to Jim.  
Laughing together he sighed yet again. He had had a good day in the end. A hard one and he was glad he had been given a chance to be with her at the end of it. But he was going to be even happier when he got back to Liz.  
"I have to get over the road." He said to her.  
"Of course you do," she sighed to him. It was besides the point that she wished he didn't. She wished she knew more about him and that his attention was on her. But for now he was too smitten by his first love.  
Nodding like a gent as he left he headed to the rovers. He had missed his wife in the hours they had been apart, even if he was annoyed she had not told him of the fact they had a grand child.  
Going in he saw the night time rush had not yet started and he kissed her swiftly.  
"Good day?" she asked as she got him a pint.  
"It was if nothing else a revealing day. I met Amy today," her said and she nodded.  
"I wanted to tell you but there wasn't ever going to be the right moment after she had turned a month old. More like a week. I should have told you sooner. Are you angry?" she asked.  
"No. how could I ever be angry with you yet." he smiled.  
Yet…  
"Well any way." She said moving on. "I need to talk to you about some thing. Some thing huge." She said to him.  
"Shoot." He told her.  
"Do you remember when this place was up for sale and we put a offer in but it was turned down?" she asked and he nodded.  
"What would you think if we tried again." He asked her.  
"Tried to do what?" he raised a eye brow.  
"Get our hands on this place you know. Become and land lady and lord of the rovers." She suggested. "Together…"  
"Well… I can't say I have really thought about It." he sighed. He had wanted it. He had wanted it so bad when they had been younger. Maybe it would have helped them stay together last time but they hadn't got it then, yet here again was the chance.  
"Well you need to because Fred and Bev are going to be selling up. They have given me and you first refusal!" she squealed with delight.  
He smiled. He guessed they had always wanted it (she clearly did). It was going to be a lot more roomy than the flat was.  
"What's to think about?" he asked her.  
"Oh Jim do you mean that?" she asked.  
"Of course I do. If we can get our hands on the money then lets do it." he proposed and she smiled.  
Maybe this was a sign that every thing was going to be ok for the two of them, he thought.  
Every thing was going so well. Maybe even a little too well but if some thing did go wrong then they would cross that bridge when they cane to it. But for now the wind was blowing there way.  
-

Days pasted and it turned out with a loan and a bit of help from Steve they were going to be able to do it. The McDonalds couldn't have been more chuffed with the way things were mapping out. The icing on the cake was when Andy announced he had no plans to return to Spain this time.,  
He had nothing going for him over there right now and he wanted to be with his family. Maybe start afresh here again.  
Smiling to herself as she did the dishes a few weeks later Liz bobbed her head along to the radio early in the morning.  
"Any chance of a brew ma," asked Andy as he came in to the kitchen,. He had been living with his mum and dad again whilst he had been looking for a place in England.  
He was in fact thinking about buying the flat off his brother. It was cramped will his mum and dad were here but when they moved in at the rovers…  
"You're a cheeky sod you are son." Said Liz but put the kettle on, and called through to her one.  
"You want a brew love?" she asked she called to Jim.  
"Yes please!" came his answer.  
She felt sorry for him having to go out and work in the raw garage environment when the weather was in the state it was at the moment but winter was always going to come.  
Smiling as her husband came out and kissed her next gently she sighed. She had been waiting for this for so long.  
"What are you going to be up to today Elizabeth?" he asked her.   
"Nothing much till I go in to work, why?" she asked.

"Because I was just thinking perhaps we should getting going arranging the wedding." He grinned.  
"Well yeah, I guess. Why don't I go down the registry office today?" she asked. They had talked about it already and neither was up for a big wedding. Just some thing small with close friends and family.  
"Sounds like a plan to me so it does." He grinned. She was going to be his again soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Despite every thing that was going on there world and against all the odds Jim and Liz got in to the pub before December the twenty fifth. They got in five days before and were over joyed when they heard it was not only going to be them and the boys for Christmas.  
"Tracy is going to go off with Peter, as usual putting herself before our daughter it just means she can comer here." smiled Steve.  
He was going to get her all day long.  
"Welcome to the good life aye?" said Jim to Liz. He couldn't remember the last time things had been going so well for them,.  
"Absolutely." Smiled Andy who was thrilled to have the flat to himself and yet there he was with his mum and dad.  
"Right, I am off to pick up Amy." Saud Steve and said his good byes.  
Amy for her part who had always been a bit of a daddy's girl had become a huge granddads girl where Jim was concerned. Because he had missed out on being with her so much he now often found himself lavishing his attention and affection on her when they were together and which six year old didn't like that?  
Christmas day was a happy affair and they all had a great time. Amy didn't even have time to miss her mother. She was so in love with this new family she had when she was with her dad, his parents and brother.  
"Dad." She said over lunch.  
"Yes Amy?" he responded.  
"Do I have to go back to my mum. I don't want too." She said to him.  
"Amy what are you saying?" Steve asked confused.  
"I want to live with you daddy. I don't want to be with my mum any more." She begged.  
"Then I swear to you I will see what I can do over that then." Said Steve to his daughter as he affectionately kissed her.  
If his mum and dad where still able to find love in one another's arms after all these years then was it really so impossible that he could keep his daughter with him? He didn't think so.  
Throwing her a smirk and a wink he took his wine to his lips. There was no way Tracy was going to be happy over this. Maybe that was what made it so sweet.  
-  
Lucky streaks how ever are just that though. Streaks. And as the new year Jim got a bit of bad news.  
"Love what is it!" said Liz as she saw her husband to be face. Tears were filling his eyes.  
"It's me dad." He said ti her.  
"What about him?" she said as she rushed to his side.  
"Liz his dead." He explained to her and she sighed deeply. She had always known her husband to be a good son who thought the world of his dads love and his pride. This was going to be a hard blow for him to take.  
Wrapping her arms around him she kissed his forehead and let him cry on her shoulder, he so badly needed too.  
"I've got to go to Ireland for the funeral." he said to her as she held him.  
"Then I am going to come with you." She said to him. She wasn't going to let him suffer alone.  
"No I don't want you too. To much is going on here. We have the pub and Steve is going to need all the help he can we Tracy gets back. I'll only be gone a week." He said to her.  
"To long." She complained.  
"No." he said as he kissed her fore head. He didn't want them to start the new year together in a funeral.  
-  
Andy looked at his father with worry. Ever since Jim had heard the news about his father he had hardly ate and now he was going off to the land of his home with out the people who had been there for him ever since he had got out.  
"Please dad if you won't let me mam come with you then let me." he offered. He didn't want Jim to be alone.  
"No son its ok," Jim said to him. He didn't know why they were all so worried over him. People lost there das every day of the week. He wished it wasn't him but he had to get on with it.  
"I am going to be fine," he said to him. As he picked up the bag he had packed and went down stairs.,  
"Right that is me off." He said to his wife and two sons, as well as Amy who had come to see him off.  
"Give yer grandpa a hug beautiful." He said and he swept her off her feet with just as much affection as her had the day they met, in fact more.  
"You gonna be ok grandpa?" she asked.  
"Yes I think I am, I just need you too look out for the others when I am gone and be my spy? Can yer do that fer yer old grandpa." He asked and she nodded.  
"There's a good lass."   
"see you when you get home." she said to him with all her innocents. She was a pure angel in his wyes.  
"See you soon son," he turned to Steven who was standing behind his daughter  
"Are you sure you are going to be ok on your own dad." he asked and Jim nodded fast.  
"I shall be back before you realise I am gone." he promised as he turned to his wife who was in his eyes more than beautiful.  
"Three nights, and I will be home before you know it, so I will." he said to her.  
But she did notice it. The moment he left the pub. He brought it to life for her. And now he was gone.  
"I better go open up." she said to the twins and she went past them. The more she kept her self busy the more she was going to cope with the barrier between herself and her husband.  
The day in the rovers was much like any other. There was no punch ups, every one was friendly and came in to find out the gossip.  
The only thing that concerned Liz was the fact Vernon was there. He had no Michelle with him.  
At locking up time, she shook him out of her head. He was gone.  
How wrong she had been. Going in to the back room. She saw his was there.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Came for a drink with an old friend." He said to her as he pointed to a bottle of wine on the table.  
"Come, come now Elizabeth. While the hubbys is away, you can play." He said to her as he fetched her a glass.  
"I don't play on him. And if there was any playing around when I was with you, it was done by you." she said to him, but took the drink when she was offered it.  
"Not going to chuck me out?" he asked.  
"I should, but then I would just have to go to bed." She said. "so sit down. I could do with a chat." She said to him.  
And so they had one. They spoke of him and Michelle and her and Jim, and what made them work.  
"So what does he have?" asked Vernon.  
"What do you mean?" she requested to know.  
"That I didn't. What makes you want to go to bed with him for the rest of your life, and not me……." He questioned her with a smirk on his face.  
"I don't know." She said to him honestly. "Some thing About the way he holds me,. The way her says he loves me and never lets me forget it. The way he never treats me as if I am his servant." She told him as she stroked the stem of her wine glass.  
"If that was not a pointed comment I don't know what is." He said to her. "I didn't wanted to hurt you if I ever did." She said to him.  
"I know you didn't. But you did and now we have both moved on."" She said to him.  
"That is where you are wrong. I am still in love with you. As in love with you as when we met on the cruise, do you remember?" he asked.  
"Of course I do." She said to him. She looked for a way out of this but there were none. How could she resist?  
There was some thing the way he had said that that made her not even trust herself. She should never have let him stray.  
"Elizabeth." He said to her gently.  
His face was getting nearer, and nearer and nearer still… and she wasn't saying no… "For old times sake." He said to her...


	11. Chapter 11

Liz woke up and for a minute, one single moment every thing was as it should be. Some one was in her bed and she thought it was her husband to be. She had forgotten for a moment he was in Ireland, that his father had passed. Then she opened her eyes. She didn't remember a lot about the night before except she had drunk, Vernon had been in the back room and then they had.  
"Oh god." she said to herself as she opened her eyes to find he was in her bed. Not good...not good. How could she be so stupid?  
"morning." he said to her smoothly. It was as if he didn't even fell bad. she had to say she couldn't feel worse. Why had she had to get drunk when she had worked so hard to get her and Jim so on track?  
"You've got Michelle to get home to. So get up." she said to him as she did the same  
how could she? How could she have done it to Jim when things had been going so right for them? Why had she had to spoil thing.

"Don't I even get a cuppa Liz?"  
Putting on her night robe she went down stairs so she did not have to face him and what they had done.  
Her husband was burying his dad today. She was the most hateful B ever.  
Going in to the kitchen she picked up her mobile to see she had a message.

Sleep tight angel. I can't wait to be home, Jim x x x

A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Please don't regret what we did," she heard a voice plead with her from the door.  
"No one can ever no." she said to Vernon. "I know, but as long as you remember, then that is away going to be ok with me." He said to her.  
Pushing a rough kiss to her cheek he left her be, he may not regret it but she seemed to.  
-  
Frankie got the milk in from the door for breakfast. She was feeling sorry for Jim as she remembered her new crush. She wished she could be there for him. she wished he had let some one go with him and she wished it was her.  
Looking up the road she saw some thing though. Vernon. He was being let out the rovers. That meant Elizabeth had…  
"Oh my god…" she said to herself.  
"What's up Frankie?" She heard Jamie asked.  
"Nothing darling." She said but she felt disgusted about Liz.  
That poor man was burying his father and she was coping off with her old flame. How sick was that?  
-  
Liz could not look in to either of her sons eyes that day. The boys were never going to forgive her for this, not if they found out.  
"What is it mum?" asked Andy while Steve looked at her. The worse thing was they were worried for her.  
"I am fine!" She said to them angrily. She had no use for there pity. She had no need for it either, despite the fast she was not worthy of it. She was just so stupid.  
"I have to open up." she said to them….  
"Why don't you let me?" said Steve to her. "Get a bit of rest."

"No, I can open up my open pub, thank you very much." She said to him.

-  
Frankie was in the café and her heart was else where. What was she going to do over what she had seen.  
Was she tell Jim who would almost certainly brake with his wife to be and definitely b e broken by the news (especially after the loss of his father) or was she too do nothing.  
"Frankie are you ok?" Eileen who was in the cafe.  
"I don't know really." She replied. "Can we talk?" she asked.  
"Of course." Replied Eileen.  
"What would you do if you saw one of your friends betray another, in like a affair ," she said. "Do you tell the other?"  
Eileen blinked. "Well I don't know." She said to her. Had some one been fooling around then. "If it was me I would want to know." She said to her.  
So would she, thought Frankie but… Jim had just lost his dad. He didn't need this right now.  
And if she did go through with it then was she had to be doing it for the right reasons. Not for personal gain.  
" I don't know…" she sighed. It was a hard choice.  
"Well who?" she asked.  
"I can't say." she sighed. Not till she knew what she was going to do.  
"So it is some one I know then."

Three days on.

"Was it horrible?" Said Liz as she met her husband from the car. He was home at last. And she didn't kmow who she was going to handle it.  
"Well it wasn't nice darling." He said to her. "But I am home now so I am, so lets go in." he said to her as he kissed her cheek. He had no idea what she had been up to. How could she have been so stupid, she thought yet again.  
Making him a brew he quizzed he over what she had been up to since he had been gone.  
"Nothing much has happened, except Steve told me we have the date for Tracy coming home." She sighed.  
More fun.  
"Oh great." He said to her. She was going to be furious.  
"I know but I guess it is just one of those things we have to do." She said as he took his hand.  
And how right she was.  
The day came and there was a knock on the door.  
"Are you sure this is what you want baby?" said Steven. She nodded.  
"I'll go to the door then." He said as he kissed her reassuringly.  
-  
Christmas had been great for Tracy. She had had a good time with her brother but now she was ready to be home.  
She knocked on the rovers where she knew her daughter and her father had been staying and she smiled as he opened the door.  
He seemed tense  
"you ok?" she asked with a smile.  
"Sure," he sighed as he looked at her.  
"Well can I come in, I can't want to see Amy, how's she doing?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
"She's fine." He replied but he didn't let her in.   
"Well come one let me in. I have come to pick her up." she said to him.  
"There's has been a bit of a change of plan." he said to her honestly.  
"What do you mean?" she asked. How could there be a chance in the plans. What plans were there to change?  
"She is going to stay on with me for a bit longer." Steve told her.  
"No she isn't Steve!" Tracy told him but when she tried to barge passed he wouldn't let her.  
"Yes she is. It is what she wants and that is what is important to me." he said to her and she looked on furious.  
"I can't believe you." She said shaking her head. He was taking her little girl from her.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks on.

The registry office was booked for march and with only seven weeks to go before the big day there was plenty to do.  
So when the bride woke feeling sicker than she had in years a few weeks after her husbands return she felt more annoyed than ever too.  
"Come on, go back to bed Liz I'll bring you up a cuppa." said Jim to her as he watched her leave the living room.  
Her head wasn't spinning so much though as it had been when she had got up And now she had been sick she felt ready to go on.  
"I don't think it is really necessary." She said to him as he tucked her in to bed  
"I really do." He said as he kissed her fore head. "Its no wonder your not feeling so well. You have been doing so much lately, not getting enough rest".  
"And who's fault is that sir?" she grinned.  
"Most certainly mine but you need to keep it up." he said to her.  
"What, rest or our night time –"  
"Elizabeth." He cut her off. "For today at least forget the wedding, for get the kids and rest." He said and he nodded.  
Bur the minute he was gone she wished she had not taken to her bed. For all she remembered when she was not able to worry over him and the kids was the night when she had been unfaithful to him.  
She couldn't just lay there.  
Getting up, she changed in to jeans and a strap top. On her arm, a small bruise from the rough had tumble she had had with Vernon, still remained.  
She sighed.  
Why, why, why was she so stupid?  
Going out of the back door she decided to go in to town. She had to get away from here.  
Later that day when she returned her husband quizzed her on where she had been but she smiled and told him she had been getting her head together.  
He believed her and she knew it. He never doubted her love for him any more, which made her feel ever worse.  
She wanted to devote herself. She did.  
She just was no good at it. You would have thought she'd of gotten the hang of it after all this time, but no. was she the sixteen year old who never grew up or what?  
-  
The same thing happened when Liz got up the next day. She was sick and through out the day she was moody.  
When she was ill also the next morning, and after wards she sat on the bed and Jim looked at her seriously, and took her hand  
"we have to do a test, so we do. We have to know, you know we do." He said to her. She nodded.  
"We always said we didn't think we were going to get another chance and this and I am so old now. I'm not sure I want it." she was fifty in a few years. Far to old to restart everything. Go through motherhood…  
"Don't say that love," he begged her. "I'll go in to town and get one. You just rest." He said to her. he didn't want talk of keeping it or no till they knew if there was a it.  
The boys came round when Jim was out. Just what Liz didn't need.  
"Mum are you sure you are ok?" asked Steve.  
"I will be when your father gets back!" he replied. If she was with child then the chances were it was his but then there was a chance that it was not. And she cursed herself for that.  
"Mum tell us what is going on." Said Andy.  
"I can't, at least not yet." she replied to him.  
"When will you?" he asked.  
"When I know what is happening myself." She said and the door opened to reveal Jim.  
"You two better go." she said to them and he went over to him and confused, the boys left as she had asked them too.  
"Ready?" he questioned and she nodded. "What ever Liz, before we do this promise one thing?" he asked and she nodded. "Don't lock me out this time." He said remembering how helpless he had felt when he had found out she was carrying Katherine.  
"It'll be ok, I here, and I'll look after you, so I will." He said as she took him by the hand and led him upstairs. She had to know, going in to the bathroom she did the test and came out ion time for the results, which were going to changed there lives.  
"Its positive." He realised. "Your – your carrying my child." He said to her.  
Neither knew what to say. Twenty years back this news would have been welcomed.  
"We always wanted more." She said to him.  
"And now we have that chance." He said to her and she nodded. But like this? When they were so old.  
"Do you know what. We've done every thing on instinct since you came home. Nothing had been planned. And I don't think we should change that." She said and his face lit up.  
"If we've been given this child, then we should raise it." she nodded. "No talk to the other options. We did that before, and we lost our baby daughter. Things will go right this time." She said and he nodded.  
Turning to face him she pushed her lips to his.  
"Ready to be a daddy again." She said and watched as tears filmed his eyes. She knew this Had been all he had ever wanted. To be a proper family. He hadn't been there for the boys when they had been young and this was going to change this time. He was going to be there.  
"I love you, and I love our baby." He declared.  
As they embraced she shut her eyes in pain, knowing it might not be 'their' baby.  
"All I have ever wanted is to look after you, you know that don't you?" he said and she felt as tear slip down her cheek.  
"I know my darling. I know."  
-  
"maybe we should start taking on new staff." Jim said to Liz. "I don't want you being over stressed right now." He said to her.  
"And I am not going to be." She promised him.  
"I don't care. This time it is going to be stress free for you. I don't want to take risks we don't have too." He said.  
She nodded understanding, she remembered how he had hurt when they had lost Katherine. How they had both. Well things were going to be so different this time. This was happily ever after. She was going to make sure of it.

-  
Frankie sat at home thinking. What if she had got this all wrong over Liz and Vernon. What if they hadn't gone together and it was just her on her mind making it so." She thought to herself. What if she even wanted it so to cure her own selfish desires. She had split up a marriage before. Believe it or not she hadn't enjoyed it.  
"Hey J," she said as she heard her step son come in. Looking at her pensive face he sighed.  
"What is it Frank? You have been quiet for days now." He said to her. She knew it was true. Ever since she had seen.

"I'll be ok babe. Now what do you want for dinner?"


	13. Chapter 13

Liz went through to the bar.

"Jim, its here." she said to him and he turned to her.

"The date of the scan?" he smiled. They were both so excited over this but so far they had not confided the good news in any one.

Smiling at him she nodded. They had been excepting it for some days now.

"Nervous?" he asked her because he didn't think he could be so if she was not.

She nodded. She was no fool. She knew that she was going to find it hard to carry the child. And there was dangers to the baby too having two older parents… who ever was the real father, he was older then the normal age…

She shook the thought out her head.

"The three of us are going to be fine." He said to her and she nodded. She liked it when he spoke about them, their life. Their family. Their baby.

"I know." She said as she gave him a kiss. He was there, and she was safe. But she remembered his temper. Perhaps she was in danger, more so than she knew when she had his heart.

She was going to be when he found out. In her heart she knew he was going too. He always found out. Yet he was so unsuspicious this time. She was his gold. The women of his dreams. He had never even thought…  
-  
They decided not to long after that it was time to tell the boys they were going to be big brothers again and when they got the call to go over the boys were revealed.

Their parents had never been normal per se but lately they had been acting weirder they normally did.

"So what is it?" asked Steve as he and Andy stood in the living room waiting for the news.

Liz had no idea how they were going to take it. They were grown men now after all.

"Well the fact of the matter is lads, is your mother – well she pregnant, so she is," said Jim.

Their son's faces did not fall with shame or disappointment but neither did they smile. It was a huge shock. Just like it had been before.

"A baby?" asked Andy.

"Yes son that is generally what comes at the end of a pregnancy," said Jim. "So come on Steven what do you think…" he asked.

"Your sure, I mean this is definitely."

"as sure as two test can be," Said Liz. "I'm showing all the signs too." She revealed

"and you are going to keep it?" asked Andy and she nodded, though she felt Jim tense behind her angrily. How could he even think they might consider simply getting rid after Katie.

"It isn't often people our age get a second chance. Me and your father want to make the most of ours," she said and Steve came to hug her,

"then if this is what you both what I am so happy for your mum. Honest, this is great news." He said and she held him tight.

"Thank you son, thank you so much." She had needed so much for him to applaud her for this. Not knock her back.

"It is fine."  
-  
Later that day as the McDonalds talked Jim brought up the subject of every one else.

"You're going to start showing soon. We're going to have to tell them all some time. Why not sooner?" he said to her. He was so excited and he was so content. He wasn't to shout it from the roof top.

"No," she said to him. she wasn't so enthusiastic. Once Vernon heard he was going to know there was a chance he was the father of the child and that could implicate so much. She wanted a ring on her finger before he knew.

"Why not?" he asked her suspiciously. Was she having second thoughts.

"I just think. Well this wedding, it s close and I just want us to focus on that," she said to him smiling. "And then we will shout our good news from the roof tops. Promise." She pushed a ending kiss to his lips gently, making sure to win him round.

"Alright." He muttered.

He just was so excited about his impending father hood. How could he wait.  
-  
It was dress fitting time.

Deirdre and Amy were going to be the bridesmaid, in fact more specifically maid of honour and flower girl.

Liz was beginning to wonder if she should confess her in to her best friend. If any one understood what it was like to be an adulteress it was her. Still you'd think she herself would get used to it.

Amy was in a beautiful little pink dress, and on the day she was going to have matching flowers in her hair. As she looked in the mirror for the first time in a bit she smiled as she looked at her two grandmothers.

Somehow, though the women didn't know they had managed to keep the custody caser out of there friendship. Thought it was written all over the face of the little girl before them.

"You look beautiful darling." Said Deirdre to her.

"Where's grandpa , nanny Liz? I wanna show him." she explained. Jim had been with her a lot since every thing between her mum and her dad had been going on.

"In the bar love, go through." she said to her.

As soon as she was gone she turned to her old friend, "I am the biggest fool in the world." she said to her.

"What, where has this come from?" asked Deirdre. That had been kind of sudden.  
"From the fact I am such a silly old fool who will go with any one after a bit of wine has been poured down me neck." she said as she sat at the table in the back room.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say that I have gone with some one who is not, wasn't my Jim." She said to her. "And I hate my self for it," she said and her friend hugged her tightly.

"Oh Liz, why, who?" she asked. She had been so happy ever since her husband to be had been home

"Vernon…" Elizabeth got out slowly.

Deirdre shook her head.

"Don't say it I know, I am the biggest fool, in the world." she sighed. "But that's not the worse." She said.

"I've braced my self." Deirdre said to her.

"I'm pregnant." She said to her quietly, letting a tear fall.

"Oh my god!" Deirdre brought a hand to her month.

"I never meant for it to happen any of it." she told her best friend.

"Well how much does Jim know, have you told him about the baby?" she asked. Liz nodded.

"He knows that I am pregnant but he thinks he is with out doubt the baby's dad. And it isn't with out doubt." She said. "What am I going to do?"

"I hate to say it but I think you need to talk to Vernon." She said to her.

"Why exactly? Talking to him was the thing that got me in this mess." She reminded her friend. Though it had been a bit more than talking hand it? if she had she had stuck to talking every thing would have been ok.

"Maybe but you need to tell him your pregnant."

"No way, not in a million years." Liz shoo0k her head. Why should she tell him about her and Jim's baby. Her and Jim's if she thought and said it enough maybe it'd be true.

"If he finds out some where else things could get a lot more nasty." Said Deirdre.

"And you need to keep the peace till the wedding is done with." She said to her as Amy came back in.

Wiping the grave look off her face Liz turned to the little girl and smiled.

"What did yer grandpa say?" she asked as she lifted her materially on to her lap.

"He said I looked just like a princess."


	14. Chapter 14

Liz thought on what her friend had said to her and she knew it seemed like wisdom deep down. But she didn't wasn't to see Vernon. She didn't want to spend time with him.  
She just wanted to worry about keeping the baby healthy and securing her place in her husband's to be heart.  
They were the only things that mattered.  
She was ever more grateful for the baby for if nothing else, it was a great excuse for her hormones which she was unable to control because of the baby and the worry.  
Jim was more gentle with her by the day, showing all the romance and tenderness towards her he had when she had he had been seventeen. It was as if he was scared she was going to break.  
Soon enough though they were saying good bye. It was time for the stag and the hen night.  
"I can comeback for the night if you want me too." He said to her.  
"Its bad luck," she said to him remindingly.  
"We had enough of that last time to last a life time." He sighed. This were going to be a hard night with out her or his unborn child. He hated leaving her just for a moment.  
"no." she said to him, putting her foot down. There was cause for bad luck on her part. She didn't want to risk it. "Go back to the flat and I will see you at the registry office." She promised him as she gave him a kiss.  
"Ok, will do." he said to her. Sweeping down he kissed her stomach making her laugh.  
"I'll miss you. Both of you." He promised.  
-  
Frankie had to go to the hen night. Not that she was comfortable with it. She had to. She had no excuse not to in her friend's eyes.  
But the fact she knew she was in love with the groom. Well it made it rather awkward for her.  
Maybe she should just say she was sick. That could get her out of going tomorrow too. But she wanted to.  
"Ready?" she heard violet asked who was rather looking forward to the night.  
"Yeah," she said to her. She had to go really. And she knew it. there was no way to get out of it.  
-  
The stag do was off.  
Kevin, the twins, Ashley and Martin who had come down for it were all attending.  
In the Weathy arms they started off.  
"I propose a toast." Said Andy. "To mum and dad. May the marriage last this time," he said and every one gave a good natured laugh even Jim. He prayed to go it was going to.  
Raising a pint he smiled.  
"I propose another." He said to them all. "I know I'm not really meant to tell, but I am that proud so I am that I have too." he said and his sons knew what he was going to say. "To my kids – all three of them. No, four, my little Katie god rest her soul." He said and he was brought down to earth as he realised his new born soon to be should have had a big sister.  
The others looked at him and his sons grinned. They had known he wasn't going to keep quiet for long.  
"What?" asked Martin. "Liz's – she's ?"  
"Yeah. She's having a baby. And it going to be the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to us. To us both"  
-  
Liz and the girls sat in the rovers.  
Bev poured champagne in to seven glasses and passed them around. Shelly had come to the event, with new born baby Jasmine, who was the child she had had with Charlie. But she was not his. She was all hers.  
Liz had enjoyed cuddling her and she knew in six months she was going to be able to hold her one.  
As her friends passed her the alcohol she realised some thing. She could not have it. Not even a sip.  
She and Jim had agreed they were going to do every thing they could to look after the little one. If he knew she had been drinking he was going to be furious.  
For a moment Deirdre had thought she was going to sip it but it turned out not. She put the glass down.  
"What are you doing?" said Bev to her friend as she put the glass down.  
"I can't have it." she said to her. She just couldn't. She was unable to risk it.  
"What do you mean? I mean come on Liz, first the fags now the booze, any one would think you were preg – oh my god you are." she said to her.  
This was not how Liz had wanted to tell them, but they knew now she guessed.  
"Oh my god congratulations." Said Shelly to her.  
"Well odunno about that but I'm certainly going to make a go of It." she said to her friends smiling as she put her hand on her womb.  
"does Jim know?!" asked Eileen.  
Coolly Liz nodded.  
"But you lot can not tell him that you know. We promised we wouldn't tell any one till we were wed." she said to them but she was unable to sto smiling.  
While Violet, Shelly, Eileen and Deirdre as well as Bev congratulated her, Frankie was thinking.  
This was not Jim's baby! It couldn't be.  
Smiling, trying to stay pleasant she sighed. Now she knew she felt she couldn't stay.  
Pulling Liz aside she smiled.  
"I am dead happy for you mate, but I have got such a head ache and I want to be there in the morning, do you mind if I go home? Get some beauty sleep."  
"No love you get your self back and get enough rest." She said to her. Liz had the others to celebrate with and she had been getting the cold shoulder off Frankie and way for a while now.   
–  
Vernon got back to the flat and he was seething. He had loved her for so long. How could she do this to him?  
He had done the math he knew he might be the baby's dad.  
And if he was then he wanted to be a dad. The sole father figure in its life. No one else.  
He just couldn't believe it.  
Why had had he found out like that. Hearing another man toast his child, as if it were his own. All he had wanted was a change of scenery and a quiet night.  
Well one out of two wasn't bad.  
-  
Frankie had no idea what she was going to do. How was she meant to just let tomorrow go to plan now when Jim had no idea what he was getting himself back in to.  
He had to be told. May be she'd go over in the morning. Or maybe she would pull him aside at the registry office. Either way he had to know.  
-  
The end night and as Liz was concerned had been a success and as she got in to bed she couldn't be happier. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of her life. Then six months later she was going to have her little one. She and her husband were going to be happier than he they had been in there lives.  
Maybe she had got away with the one night stand. It was months ago. Surely if it was going to come out, it would have by now. And so as she rolled over she was smiling. Her life was perfect, her world was once again golden.  
-  
It was the big day. The last chance. Today was it.  
Liz and her girls friends sat in the back room, she was still in her dressing gown, the others dolled up as Audrey came in to do her hair.  
"Well how are you feeling?"  
"Relieved today is here at last." She said as she drunk to her orange juice.  
she had had already been a bit of a morning with her sickness, but that was gone now and she was able to just look forward to getting to the registry office and getting her husband back.  
"I bet you are. This has been a long time coming, hasn't it?"  
-  
"Dad, come on we have to get going in twenty minutes, get your suit on," Steve urged his father annoying the groom slightly.  
"Jesus Christ Steven I know, I know! I've been Married before you know." He said to him.  
"And still you find yourself getting ready for today." said Steve as he passed Jim his tie.

"Yeah but come on dad, not many people need as many practise goes as you and mum have had."

"Or you and Karen son."  
Andy laughed at his dads and brother banter. They were always going to have a sarcastic relationship.   
"Yeah well this is the last time cos me and yer mother have no plans to have to split again." He declared. "Glad to heart it," said Andy as he brought in three whiskeys.  
"Just cos mum can't drink doesn't mean we cant." He reminded them. And the others smiled.  
Downing them the three looked at each other.  
"Ready?" asked Andy to Steve,  
"yeah." He said as they watched there father walk in to the bed room. He just had a bad feeling over all of this. It had gone too well.  
-  
"Frankie, where are you going?" asked Jamie as he came down the stairs.  
She had been going over to see Jim to trying and make him see sense but he guessed not now…  
"I was just going to get some confetti." She lied.  
"No time now." said Jamie to his step mum. "We have to get going to the registry office." He said to her.


	15. Chapter 15

The street was lined with cars as the bridal party came out. Cheers and claps were all around Amy and her grand mothers. She was looking forward to today, to getting to see her grand parents show there love for one another. It was strange, normally you didn't get to go to your grand parents weddings but she had been to both. Getting in the car, Liz smiled at her.  
"I can not believe today has co me at last." she said to them. This had been all she had wanted for such a long time. She knew she was doing the right thing. She had not a seed of doubt about reclaiming the name Mrs Macdonald. It was in the way she still got butterflies when she thought of her husband. In just an hour she and jam were going to be man and wife again. Nothing could seem sweeter in those moments.

That day was hers.  
-  
Jim and his twins sons were at the registry office already waiting Liz's arrival It was the most nervous Jim had been in all his life. Even more so than the trail or there other marriages.  
What if she realised this was the man who had done awful things to her. What if she remembered the night of the army reunion?  
He wasn't proud of what he had done to her that night. He had not been any sort of man. He had been weak and he was repulsive by his actions when he thought about them.  
But finally after what seemed a life time of waiting, guests where arriving. He could put those thoughts to the back of his head.  
Eileen and Jason went in and the Platts did, as well as Audrey. Sean Tully and a few of the other factory girls went in when a most welcomed friendly face came in to his sight.  
"I am glad to see you lass." He said as he kissed Frankie's cheek in a friendly manor of greeting.  
Her heart did a summer sort.  
He was a good man. He was one of the few good men left of the street. How was she meant to let him go through with this.  
"Jim I need to talk to –"  
"you alright Frank love?" a voice said from behind her. It was Danny. "You wanna come sit with me?"  
"yeah, yeah." She said to him tiredly as she turned to the groom "good luck." She said to him and Jim got a bad feeling.  
She had had some thing to tell him but now the moment was gone.  
"Can we get ready please," said the registrar distracting him from hid thoughts. "The bride is here."  
"Absolutely." said Jim he had been waiting for this for so long.  
Liz walked down the isle in a pink suit, which was rather dignified, and she looked classy for once. She felt right. Natural. Amy had her little white dress on and as always looked as pretty as a picture.  
Steve also walked with his mother though, as he was going to be giving her away, or as it was, back to his father as Andy got the job of best man this time.  
"You've got the rings?" Jim said out the side of his month to his son.  
"For the fourth time, yes. Foucs on mum!"  
Honestly though. How was he able to do any thing else but focus on Elizabeth when she looked so stunning.  
As soon as she got to his side Liz slipped her hand in to Jim's.  
The registrar got up and the service begun.  
"Today we have gathered here, to watch the joining of James and Elizabeth. Marriage is the basis of society. It strengthens love, and enriches community. James and Elizabeth are about to enter this was of life, but before they do I am required to ask if any one knows if any reason why they should not be joined?" she said to the community.  
This was the part Liz had been dreading, what if some one knew, then what?  
Frankie felt her heart race. What was she to do? Tell him for it was unfair to let him to in to the marriage not knowing or let them be happy.  
They looked so happy when they were together.  
But little did she know it was not required of her to do any thing, for some one else was going too. Some one who had not been invited today. Some one who had come on the soul purpose to destroy the day for them.  
It was Vernon.  
"I do." He said as he came in.  
Liz shook her head. He couldn't do this to her. Please god not today.  
Going up to the now less than happy couple he looked at the bride.  
"I know." He said simply.  
"Excuse me, what do you know?" asked the registrar.  
"I know that this woman is pregnant. And there is a chance the I am the father." He said.  
There was a muttering that went through the crowd...  
Frankie kept her eyes on Jim. You could see his soul in his eyes. His heart was broken.  
"No, no that cant be right." Protested Jim. "Elizabeth tell him his wrong. Tell me he is wrong. Please," He said to her, but the tears in her eyes were proof enough of what Vernon had said to them.  
"Oh my god." He said to her.  
"Please don't, Jim, we need to talk. I am so sorry. It was a mistake, its you that I love not him. We can still go through with this."  
"How I am meant to believe a word you say?" he asked as he turned away from her and walked out the room, her wails behind him.  
But suddenly as she cried out he knew it was not in upet but pain.  
Turning back he saw her hunched on the floor, cfutching her stomach.  
The baby…  
0  
When he had heard her crying for him Jim had wanted to leave Liz. Say she deserved it if they lost the baby now. It was gods pay back on what she had done to him. But he couldn't.  
For the first time since he had been out of jail that day his temper had flared and he was not proud of that. He never was.  
Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital still in his suit his sons stay by him anxious for news of there mother.  
"Dad." He heard Andy say.  
"Aye lad?" he asked.  
"I am really sorry over the way today turned out." He said.  
"So am I." he nodded.  
"What are you going to do now?" asked Steven.  
Jim shrugged. He had know idea. It wasn't just the marriage he had lost .  
All the dreams and the fantasy's that had gone along with it. Maybe he should have known it was too like a fairy tale to go right.  
Him and his princess Elizabeth in their own little castle with a baby in the crib. No he had been a fool for thinking it was all going to be ok.  
It was then as he mourned what he had lost the doctor entered to talk to them… there was a chance he was the baby's dad and he cared for it. He wanted to be there for it still. And deep down, for her too.  
"Mr MacDonald I have some news for you your wife," he begun and Jim cringed. They were not man and wife but he did not point it out. He was more concerned over the wellbeing of the child.  
"I am pleased to tell you that the baby is well and although Elizabeth is tired she will recover." He said to them.  
Jim sighed in relief. "Good, good." He said as he got up and so did his sons only when they got out of the visitors rooms where as the twins headed up to see there mum Jim headed for the exit.  
"I can't face her after today I just – I can't." He told them. Jim knew he was being weak but he had no heart to go in there, he was so anger deep down.  
And as long as they were going to be ok that was ok with him. They could leave it for a bit.  
-  
Liz had never been so disappointed as she saw it was just her sons who came to see her.  
"Where's you dad boys?" they asked.  
"He was here, he was the one who brought you in remember?" asked Andy and she nodded. "But he has to get his head clear mum. You know why. What he doesn't understand as well as us is why? Mum why did you have to go with him?" she asked angrily.  
They were so nearly a family again. And that was that was gone.  
Liz shook her head as tears silently roiled on to her cheeks. She wished she had but she didn't.  
-  
Jim was by the canal, walking he had a bottle of scotch in his hand.  
He as no longer looking handsome like he had that morning in the registry office. His tie was off, his shirt was untucked ands his face was tear stained.  
As he sat down the bench he opened the bottle. When he had brought it he had had every intention of getting to wreck to walk home.  
But he couldn't. he didn't want to go back to that self pitting man he had been when he had gone inside. He had changed so much,.  
He was a man worthy of respect t now.  
Why would he want to go back.  
"Hey stranger." He heard a feminine voice say. It was Frankie. "I'm sorry Jim." she said to him.  
"Aye me too love." He replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim awoke in the rovers without Liz, though he felt they should have been together. They should have woke together enjoyed married life that day. But all chance was gone.  
Getting up he was sure he had never felt so lonely in his life. How could she have done it to him.  
Had he not been on his best behaviour with her since he had come out. He had not been paranoid, he hadn't doubted her once.  
It was all so unfair.  
Putting on a shirt and jeans he headed down where he saw Violet, Betty, Sean and the twins all getting ready for the shift .  
"We can go if you want." said violet. She had been there yesterday. It couldn't be easy for him right now.  
"No." he shook his head. He had to go on as if nothing had happened. As if he had not just lost the love of his lie to a low life scum bag. Though by the sounds of things Liz sill wanted him and not Vernon.  
"Did yer see yer mother yesterday?" he asked the boys and they nodded.  
"She was pretty low!" said Steve.  
"Is she going to bed coming home today?" he asked and they nodded.  
Right, he thought to himself. That was ok. She could have the big room and he would go in the spare. He couldn't be with her like that right now.,.  
"I can go pick her up if you too have other thing stuff to do, so I can." He said. He wanted to go get her any way.  
"Alright" said Steve.  
"Good." He said to them finally. "Any one want a brew?"  
-  
Liz was shocked when she saw it was Jim and not one of her sons who had come to get her.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Pretty sick." She admitted. "With myself."  
"Not here Elizabeth." He said under his breathe. They would talk about them, when they got back. "The baby?"  
"Its doing ok, but I have to get more rest, and avoid stressful situations." She laughed. How was she meant to do that?  
"Alright then." He said as he went over to her and helped her off the bed.  
"Are we still together Jim?" she asked.  
"I dunno Liz. Things have changed so much now. I don't know what is going to happen between us any more." He could here how broken he was just in his voice.  
She nodded guessing that was a fair reply.  
-  
Amy was still with her dad while all this was going on and it couldn't have upset her more.  
Her nanny was ill and her grandpa was upset, worse still her dad and her uncle were telling her nothing.  
"I am not a kid. " the six year old said.  
"Amy, you really are hunny." Said Andy as he gave her a hug. "What you have to understand is nanny Elizabeth and Grandpa Jim are going through a really, really bad time right now."  
"Does this mean I wont get to have a new aunt or uncle?" she asked.  
"No kiddo the baby is fine but I may mean that the baby lives with nanny Liz and granddad has to visit or vice versa."  
"That won't be nice for the baby though." Amy protested. She wished she could live with both her mum and her dad and it was unfair she couldn't.  
It was just then that the door opened and her grand parents back from hospital walked in.  
"You alright mum?" asked Andy.  
"yeah I am love, just I'm a bit tired. I might go up for a bit of a rest." She said and Jim nodded.  
"I can do you a brew if you want." he offered.  
"No, its ok Jim. I need a bit of sleep." She said to him and she didn't want him, running about after her any more. It was not fair on him.  
Walking up, m she took off the suit she had worn to the ceremony yesterday. It had been every thing she had dreamt of.  
Every time she thought on it though she just felt so guilty that it made her feel physically pain.   
She had thrown so much away in the moment she had succumb to Vernon.  
Steve waned down to the Kabin. His mum and his dad needed some milk and despite her betrayal it seemed Jim was unable to leave his mum, not while she was in such a state. He had to be there for the baby's sake he said. Just encase, till Liz relaxed a bit more.  
Opening the door he sighed. Then he heard it gossiping. He should have known.  
"Well it was always going to happen with that woman as the bride. She's a hussy, always has been."  
"Don't be so unkind." Bit back Rita. "You can tell she loves him, it just didn't go to plan." He said.  
"Yes of course it didn't she got caught."

Steve felt his blood race as he released they were talking about his mum and his dad. They had no right to!  
"Oh Norris you are a scenic, just cause your marriage didn't work out." Said Rita.  
"Just what I was thinking." said Steve as he appeared making them both look rather embarrassed.  
"Oh Steve. How's your mum?" asked Rita.  
"She's recovering." He said as he shot a look that could kill at Norris.  
"And, the baby?"  
"Well its still there so it's a relief,. She hasn't lost it." he reassured Rita.  
"Send her my love." She told him as he paid for his milk.  
!"Will do."  
-  
Liz woke at six that evening hungry. She had slept a lot of the day. It was time to get up.  
Going down and straight in to the back room she saw it was for deserted, for which she was grateful, and she wondered in to the kitchen.   
Making her self the tea that Jim had offered her early, she took it through to the sofa with a bit of toast and sat down.  
She wished she knew what was going to happen now. Every thing had been going to well for her. Why had she had to go and screw it up?  
It was then the door opened to reveal the man who should have been her husband by now.  
"How are yer feeling?" he asked her worriedly.  
"Not wonderful but better than was I guess." she said to him. "and guilty." She admitted. "If I could turn back the clock Jim, you have to know I would."  
"I do, I do Elizabeth but you see I was trying to figure out when all this went on." he said and she shut her eyes in pain. He had done the math. He had put two and two together and he had ended up with four. "You see we've been together every night since I've been out, except when I was burying me dad." He said and she couldn't look at him for guilt.  
"I didn't plan it to happen I didn't want it to happen Jim it just did." She said to him.  
"Right." He nodded knowing his worse fears were confirmed. "Was it in our bed?" he asked trying really hard not to let his temper get the better of him.  
She said nothing.  
"Some times actions speak than words. Aye?" he asked as he got up and left the room.  
What he had left of his had now been broken.  
-  
The next day Liz got up on time, put on her face and went down to open up. She had hid long enough.  
She had hated awaking though to find Jim wasn't there. She hated him being in the spare room and not in there.  
"You should be resting." He reminded her as she walked in to the bar.  
"I want to face every one. Show them that I'm ok, and so the baby." She said and he nodded.  
"Alright but go put your feet up till we open." He asked and she nodded.

"Thank you." She added, just as she left.  
"For what?" he questioned her.  
"Not leaving me, you would have every right too. most men would has have been gone by now." She added.  
"Do you remember the night of the party, when I got home?" he asked. She nodded.  
"I promised you I would never leave you again, so I did." He told her and she nodded understanding.  
"Thank you any way Jim. You're a prince."  
-  
Liz decided to go out for a bit on the night shift so at seven she braved the bar. Every one fell silent as coronations street scarlet women came in to view.  
"What can I get you derider?" she asked her friend trying to act normal as the bar stared at her.  
"G&T please Liz." Deirdre said supportively to her friend.  
"Coming right up!" She said as she went to get it,  
Every one marvelled at how Liz and Jim still seemed together. Every one had thought he would scarper. His boys were proud of him for the way he was taking care of there mum. He had had a moment of weakness, but that was all it was when he had gone to the river.  
She was doing well on the shift.  
Till Vernon and Michelle came in. She clearly knew, and she looked furious.  
"You COW LIZ!" she said to her. Jim was intensely on the defence.   
"Don't you dare talk to her like that." He said to her. No way was he going to let a gobby little cow like that say those things. Especially to a pregnant women.  
"What the hell are you doing sticking up for her? You have been betrayed to mate." She reminded him.  
"Thing is she I love her. And I am not going to let you talk like that to her when she is pregnant." He added.   
"The brat probably isn't even yours." She accused Liz. "It'll probably be Vernon's. My Vernon's."  
She was really pushing Jim to his limits now. He loved Liz. He promised her to look after to her.  
"It is." He said to her as he wrapped his arms round Liz's bump, holding her for the first time since the wedding, despite the anger he felt for her in those moments. "now get out. You're both bared." He told them.  
Vernon shook his head. "I have to talk to you Liz." He wanted to be part of the child's life if it was his.  
"No you don't. This is Jim and my baby. Not yours. So leave us in peace. Its like Jim said, you're both barred."


	17. Chapter 17

To say that Liz hadn't been shaken by Michelle was a lie. Jim had seen the panic in her eyes. Not that she was going to admit it.  
As they left the bar he dropped a kiss on to her head, reassuring her he was there.  
"Come on," he said as he led her in to the back. She needed to sit down he though.  
"I can handle a stroppy cow like Michelle Conner." she said but she let him take her in to the back room.  
"Why can't they just leave us be?" asked Liz as they got there. "Its Not enough that they ruined our big day is it." she said as she sit down and put her hand on her stomach.   
"shhh, just have a rest." he said to her though he was thinking it wasn't just them who had wrecked every thing. It had been her too. She had slept with Vernon when he had been away and no one had forced her in to that.  
"I just want us to get a bit of peace for the first time in our lives." she sighed. She wanted to rest. It was all too much.  
"We are going to get there if promise you." he said to her.  
"But what if I have got it wrong." she said to him looking at his face. "I mean I think this baby is yours. I feel like it is but what if isn't. What then when he wants legal rights and stuff. I might never be free of him." she sighed. That was the worse thing that could happen to them now. "I want it to be our baby." she said to him.  
"You think I don't Liz?" he asked her as he held her hand; he wanted nothing more than his name to be on the birth certificate. "If the worse comes to the worse then we are going to have to fight him. But I swear I am going to do every thing I can to keep you and our baby. Promise." he said to her. "Just rest. I am going to make it ok for us some how." he said.  
She nodded, but she felt the tears rush to her eyes.  
"Why are you so loyal to me?"  
"**B**ecause I have to be loyal enough for the two of us, so I do." he said as he left the room. Ouch. She guessed she had been asking for that one.  
Going out in to the bar he saw Frankie there.  
"You ok?" she asked him.  
"Ask me when me and Liz get through this." he said to her. If they did. If they didn't he had nothing left. He was too old to start again.  
Apart from that he didn't want to. He had his mind set on making it work with Liz.  
-  
Frankie didn't believe he hadn't left her. She knew it was mean but she had been hoping he would so she could try with him but he was so blinded by his love her.  
Looking at him she turned and stormed out the pub. she just wanted hum so much it winded her up. He deserved better than what her granted himself.  
"Frankie?!" she hard him call her back. She kept walking, "Frankie stop." Jim said to her as they got to number eleven "have I done some thing wrong," he asked.  
"No." She said to him.  
"Then why did you just storm off in there." He asked.  
"I didn't." she said to him trying to hide her heart.  
"You did."  
"Its hard, complicated and probably really wrong." She said to him.  
"Well you know what they say. A problem shared is a problem half." He said to her.  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
She looked at him. Well he had been the one who had asked for it. Lowering her eyes she sighed.  
"I'm in – in –" she said and he nodded. "Love with you and I don't what to do."  
-  
Not surprisingly when he got to bed that night Jim was unable to sleep. He hadn't thought any thing of the flirting between him and Frankie. He had guessed it was just part of there friendship.  
Clearly she thought it went deeper.  
And now he didn't know what he wanted. Maybe there was a chance he was able to start again even at is age. He was fifty plus now. When he had been eighteen that had been an old man! But he didn't feel it. He didn't feel his age.  
But he still didn't want to. Yet now he knew another loved him it was harder for him to focus on Liz and the baby.  
Which was what he should be doing, if he had any morals. Even if the baby wasn't his.  
Getting back up he went down stairs. He wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Frankie didn't believe what she had done putting him in a harder situation than he already had. Jim had not deserved that.  
But he had asked her to tell him what was eating her away.  
She was so stupid.  
As she sat up in the living room she sighed. She had to get some air. Going out in to the alley way behinds the houses, she wished she hadn't.  
Jim had had the same idea.  
"Can't sleep?" she asked gently.  
"No." He sighed.  
"I didn't meant to make things harder for you," she said.  
"I know you didn't thing is, I know there might be a fresh start for me now, so I do. And I don't know what to do because of it."  
He had always, always thought she was beautiful from the day they had met but he had always, always loved Liz. What now? What if the baby was his? Every thing seemed in the baby's DNA these days.  
Going up to him she sighed, and he took her hands.   
"You did the right thing telling me so you did," he said and he kissed her cheek. He had to get back in.  
"So what are we going to do?" she asked.  
"If things were different Frankie may be we could tried it, but as it stands I might be a dad again in a view months. I have a family ter think of, Liz needs me. I have to honour the promises I said to her twenty years ago even if I didn't renew them." He said and she nodded understanding.  
"You're a good man."  
"I try."  
-  
Liz smiled.  
"Oh my god." She said as she put her hand on her womb. She had forgotten how great if felt when a baby kicked for the first time.  
It had been hard with the twins though. When they had both been kicking. She and Jim used to joke about how they were already arguing as siblings did.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Come here," she said as the baby kicked again.  
Taking his hand he put it where the kicks had been coming from and again it happened. Smiling he bent down and kissed the bump.  
"It's gonna love football, I can tell." He said as he came up and kissed her on the lips.  
In those moments he forgot what had happened art the wedding. In those moments, he and Liz were going to be fine.


	18. Chapter 18

Every day brought the birth of the expected child close. Every day there was more excitement.  
Jim in time moved back in to the room he shared with his ex wife and though to begin with it was hard cos he knew another had been there with her. he got used to it though. He had too.  
In the mean time though he had to focus on getting the spare room in to a nursery.  
But Jim some times got the feeling he and Liz were bring over confident. What if it wasn't his?  
Not that he confided this in her. She had to think he believed her feelings. And he did it was just hard trying to regain the confidence he had had in her before he had learnt of the affair. But the last thing he wanted to do was lose her.  
But some times his thoughts were lost to Frankie and what would have happened if he had kissed her that night when they had met in the alley. He was sure she would have let him. But things had changed between them since he had said ro her he had to stay with his Liz. She avoided him. And god did he miss the friendship they had had together.  
So often he thought of her. But in was he shouldn't. what if he had agreed to go with her. To start some thin,. To try and start again. Then he brushed these thoughts asid,. He loved his women.  
"Do you have any idea what it is going to be?" Jim asked Liz as she laid on her bed.  
"What sex wise?"  
"Yes. I am getting a baby girl or boy?" personally he was dying for a little lass. He had had sons. He wanted a girl.  
"I honestly don't know." She sighed. Some mums said they just knew but she didn't. She had no idea.  
"Well we could ask. " he suggested.  
"You really want to know?" she asked.  
She knew she did not wish to. She liked not knowing till it came out. To her it had always been one of the bits she had liked the best about pregnancy. That magic moment you hold the child for the first time and then the mid wife tells you.  
"I don't know." He said. He guessed he sis. But if she didn't then they were just going to gave to wait he guessed.  
It was seven months in to the pregnancy know. He didn't believe it.  
It had gone so fast.  
Liz wanted it to go even faster though. She wanted to hold the child in her arms. It was so exciting.  
There was knock on the door then. It was Deirdre.  
"Can I come in?" she asked and Jim nodded.

"I have a shift to get on with so yer can keep me good lady company," he said as he kissed the top of his ex-wife's head.  
It had been a while since they had been so close. The wedding had been disastrous but it hadn't split them up.  
As he shut the door, Deirdre smiled at her friend.  
"I see you two are getting back to the way you were." she said.  
"Up, I think we are going to be just fine." she smiled as she got up slowly, the weight of the child now having a affect on her moving about.  
"Can I get yer a cuppa tea." She asked.  
"Oh don't be silly I can get that my self!" Deirdre said but Liz shook her head.  
"I have to do some thing while Jim is in the bar. If it was up to him I would do nothing till I have given birth now. It's sweet really. He just wants to protect Me."  
"Well you seem happy with him this time." She commented as they went in to the kitchen.  
"I am. He really has changed since he has been home you know." She said, as she opened the door to allow some of the cool august wind in to then pub. "He can be a gent and he has shown me it."  
She smiled. This was all she had ever wanted. The two of them happily running there own pub together. It was how it should have been when they had Queens all those years ago.  
But what was the point of the two of them looking back. No the only way she was going to make it was if her and Jim kept there eyes forward this time. For get what was, and focus on what will be.  
"I think he has too."  
Deirdre remembered all those times when Jim had made it so his wife had needed a shoulder to cry on and she had thought no, he was never going to change. He was incapable. But he had proved her wrong. He had, He was a family man this time or he was a really good actor any way.  
"He has hit any one, though I must say I don't think I'd object if it was Vernon." She laughed. That man had nearly lost her everything. Every thing she and Jim had worked so hard for.  
If she had she didn't know what she would have done. It was weird she had been independent of him for the past six years and now he had returned she was so dependent on him, and his love. That might not be a good thing.  
"So are you two getting every thing ready for the baby now?"  
"yup Jim is going to start doing up the spare room this weekend." She said to her.  
"Aww I think its so sweet."  
"Yeah it is. He is taking such an interest considering every thing." She said to her. They knew what that meant. Considering the child might not even be his.  
"Do you know what names yet you might want to call it?" she asked.  
"No its been mentioned a few times but I don't think we are going to name it till we see the child. Give it one that suits it. Though me and Jim were useless with the twins. We had been arguing for two weeks before we settled on Steven James and Andrew Richard." She said. "And that was after he had got there."  
The first week of the twin's life had been hard on her as he had been away posted with the army in Hong Kong. He had done all he had been able to get home but he had missed the birth and then he had found father hood the hardest task he had ever had to face up to. Fighting for him was easy. Peace in those days had confused him. To Jim peace said that a storm was brewing. And that frightened him she thought.  
Not knowing how to cope scared him.  
-  
Vernon was going mad. How could he just not see her when she was giving birth to his child in two months.  
He had to see her. He knew she was going to want to see him. When he had been thinking he had realised just hat was going on and he knew it was more important he was there for Liz than ever.  
She was being coached. That was what was going on. Nothing more. She didn't really want to be with that bully.  
It was he she was really going to be waiting. She had always wanted him before she had gone to black pool.  
That was where every thing had gone wrong for them. They had been happy before that day when she had gone to the prison.  
He was going to get her back. Some how.


	19. Chapter 19

"Not all three of us have to go if you want some one to stay." Said Andy to his mother. They had to go to the brewery but with Liz being eight months gone now she was going to stay behind sending her Jim and their boys in her stead.  
"No go on you 3 don't be so silly, I can take care of the two of us for a few hours." She said to them as she kissed Jim. All memory of there wedding seemed to be gone. He showed as much affection towards her as he always had.  
"The sooner you three get off, the sooner you'll be back." She reminded him and unwillingly he left her.  
Liz smiled. It was going to be nice for her to get peace for a while. She hadn't had any time to herself for what felt for ever. She was just going to enjoy the quiet whilst she could.  
She settled in to the sofa, and got a reading book. Time to herself and the baby at last.  
Just then though the back door opened.  
"What did you lot forget?" she asked playfully, feeling sure it was one of her sons or there father. Who else could it be? No one else could walk so freely in to the back room.  
But to her shock when she saw the face it was neither Jim, nor the boys.  
"Get out." She said to Vernon before he even said anything.  
"No Liz I have to speak to you about the baby." He said as he sat by her on the sofa  
"No you don't." she said adamantly, as she felt her blood pressure rise.  
"But I want to be there for a you and for the child." he begged.  
"It isn't your so just go, please just go." She said as she held her stomach uncomfortably. Why was he doing this to her.  
"You know I care about you."  
"If you really did you go." She said as she tried to get away from him. But it was no good.  
She was a rabbit caught in the head lights.  
Opening his arms Vernon tried to embrace her. "But I know what's been going on, you don't have to fear him any more, I'll protect you."  
"Fear who?"  
"Jim of course. I figured it out. He's been hurting you again, hasn't he? That's why you have been too scared to leave him?"   
"No, no he has not and he would never hurt me, not know. Not like you did! Not like you are. Please, go I just want to be own my own." She said as she tried to move away from him. He followed her.  
Oh god. The pain in her womb was increasing.  
"HELP!" she yelled out and he covered her month with her hand. She let tears fall down her face. Why was this happening?  
-  
Sean who had been in the bar heard the cry and looked to violet.  
"I'll go in, you see if Jim and the twins are out front still." He said and she agreed, running out.  
Going in to the back room Sean was shocked by what he saw.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He tried to yell, but Vernon was like a man possessed, and it was the bar man he hit to the ground, knocking him cold out, while Liz sank to the floor, clutching her stomach.  
She couldn't lose it! Not now, when she had been so careful.  
-  
Andy had been just about to drive out of the street when he saw Violet run out of the pub, looking worried.  
"She alright?" asked Steve and Andy shrugged. Violet saw them and run out.  
"You've got to come back in." said Violet as Andy rolled opened his window. "Its your mum."  
That was all Jim had needed. Tearing out of the car, he ran through the bar as fast as his legs could carry him in to the back room.  
Vernon was in there and he was cradling Liz's unwillingly face in his hands as she shook her head. He was not what she wanted.  
Looking to the floor to see Sean knocked out Jim sighed. At least he had tried.  
"GET OFF HER." he demanded.  
He was a bit more of a fair much than poor Sean had been. This time it was Vernon who was knocked out.  
"Elizabeth." Said Jim as he turned automatically more tender as he knelt down by her.  
"I cant – I can't." She cried with tears rolling down her face. "not now – Jim please. Don't let me lose it." she plead.  
"Some one call an ambulance," he shouted over his shoulder as he held her in his arms. That was the best chance the child had now. This was so unfair. They had come so far since he had been home, which was ten months now. Kissing her he held her as she cried. This couldn't be happening…  
-  
Liz was still in pain with contractions when she got to Weatherfield general hospital.  
"I am really sorry Mrs McDonald. I know your three weeks early but we are going to gave to deliver" the mid wife sighed. There was no other way.  
"I can't Jim, I can't." She said to him.  
Not after Katie. It wasn't meant to be like this. Every thing was meant to be ok for them. She was too older to go through it again. She couldn't grieve for another baby. She just couldn't…  
He understood her fear better than any other, for he felt it to. But he had to be strong and he had to reassure her that it was going to be ok, and he felt it would be. They had been tested so much already. This was meant to be.   
"If I could take this away from you then you know I would in a flash. But Liz I can't darling, not this time. We are going to have to go through with it early." he said and he saw horror flash in her eyes.  
"You don't be scared. Cos we are going to get through this." All three of us an d I swear to you that it my firm promise."  
She knew she was beaten. This time she was unable to get out of it.  
Nodding to what he had said, she let him hold her for a second.  
"I'm here for you, so I am Liz. All the way."  
-  
Amy, the twins And Deirdre waited fir news. And it felt like an age before the phone rang. The birth had been long. And was still going on. But it was coming to a close.  
-  
"one more push darling, come on your doing so well." Said the nurse to Liz, who was looking at Jim through tears blurred eyes. Liz screamed out one last time in pain. And then it was over. And a new screaming filled there ears.  
There baby was born.  
"Congratulations," said the nurse as she cut the umbilical cord, and wrapped the screaming baby in a white fluffy blanket. "You've a got beautiful little girl."  
"a girl?" asked Liz.  
And as she took her in her arms, Liz knew she was every thing she had been dreaming of and more.  
"A daughter." She whispered. And she knew they had been gifted with the most beautiful girl in the world.  
He nodded, as tears streamed down his cheeks. "A healthy daughter." He said as he kissed both there fore head and held his family. His baby daughter. His Elizabeth. His world.


	20. Chapter 20

The bar was alive with excitement as they saw Steve come through happily with a smile on his face, and he rang the bell. This was it.  
"Has every one got a drink?" he asked but he waited for no response. "Good. Because I want you to toast my new baby sister." he said proudly. He didn't believe it. A new baby sister. After all this time. A healthy baby sister. He was on top of the world.  
-  
Steve, Andy and Amy ran up to the maternity unit as they got to the hospital. Going in they saw there were a lot of women there with there new babies. There mother how ever was not to hard to find.  
At the very end by the window, she lay looking at her husband (hopefully to be) as he cradled there new child.  
Jim looked at the new addition with a smile on his face though deep down he knew he was just trying to figure out if he was the natural father. The paternity test was in the morning. If it matched it was a miracle.  
Liz never thought she had been so happy as she watched her new baby in his arms. She thought that they had many similarities. He was going to be a good father to her, if she had any manor of luck.  
Going down to join the other, the twins and Amy smiled. After nine months, the wait had been well worth the while. "A girl?" Asked Andy.  
"The most beautiful in the world." Said his mother in reply. She was so happy.  
Giving each of the three a hug as they came forward to her, she finally slumped back in to the cushion.  
"Why don't you go to sleep?" asked her husband. "You need rest."  
"We have guests." She protested.  
"What them? Guest's?" he replied.  
"Thanks dad." Said Steve as he took them seat next to his father and looked at his baby sister. She was so small. Just like Amy had been when she had been her age.   
"That's what you looked like seven years ago." He said to his daughter who had had her birthday in February.  
"But she's all pink and wrinkly. But very cute." she added as she saw her grand fathers face screw up in displeasure at her rather rough description of her new auntie. It was so strange to think Amy had a aunt younger than herself.  
"She's getting used to being born Amy. Then she will just be cute. When she has had a bit more time to grow." Liz to her.  
"She is so going to be spoiled." Said Andy.  
"Of course she will. She's the baby of the family now." Said Jim.  
Amy sighed, she had always occupied that title. Till now. Her father read her expression and her mind quickly and lifted her in to his own lap.  
"You'll always be my baby." he promised her.  
-  
Vernon was alone. When he had got to the flat that night he had got a note from Michelle claiming she was no longer happy with him and she was going to move out.  
He wasn't crying tears. He had to think of the baby at the hospital. If he was the daddy he had to he there for it. And he had a feeling he was.  
-  
The paternity test was being done as the twins, their dad and Amy sat with Liz and the baby. She thought she looked like her ex husband. Elizabeth prayed so much hat Jim was her daddy. He was going to be so good with her.  
"Nanny?" she heard a voice.  
"What is it sweetheart?" Liz asked Amy.  
"what are we going to name the baby?" she asked.,  
Names had not been brought up yet, though she had been looking at her all night trying to figure out what to call her.  
"I don't know, what do you think?"  
"I think we should call her Aurora like the princess in sleeping beauty" she proclaimed making her elders laugh.  
"Well, she is that." Said Jim. Sleeping beauty suited her very well.  
"I don't know about that one." Said Liz. "Andy?" she asked looking for her son toy make a suggestion.  
"I don't know – " he said. "What about Maisy after gran?"  
"Don't be silly. Look at her initials. MM. Like the sweets. She get it ripped out of her in the play ground." Saud Steve,  
"Ok so you do better." Said Andy. Jim shook his head. They were never going to grow up, his lads, were they?  
Liz seeing Steve shrug skipped him up and turned to the possible the ,last member of her family.  
"I couldn't Liz. Wouldn't be right till we know either way or the other." He said.   
"Yes it would," she protested. "Your going to be a sort of father to her, even if not biological." She sighed.  
"Alright." he nodded and he looked at her. "I think she looks like Bernadette.£ he admitted.  
"Bernadette," repeated Elizabeth as she looked at her smiling.  
"Bernadette aurora" squealed Amy as she sat with her father.  
"Bernadette aurora. I think we could live with that name, couldn't we?" she asked the new born.  
She just kept sleeping.,  
it was at that moment though a doctor walked through the door.  
"Mr McDonald I have the results of the paternity test for you." he said as he gave them to Jim.  
"Well thank you. For getting round to them so quickly." he said as he took them in his hands, which were shaking with anticipation. These were the make or break results. They could give him a child, or they could take his wife away from him.  
Looking up at Liz he sighed, and she gave him a encouraging nod. He had to do this.  
For Bernadette's sake, and so he tore in to the envelope.

_Mr McDonald,_

I am writing to inform you of the results of the paternity test you took part in early today. The results were positive. They confirm you are the father of Elizabeth McDonald child.

He didn't believe his luck. He was the father. In more than love. But in blood to. He could hear his family asking what it said, but he did but want to respond yet. he just wanted to hold his daughter…. His beautiful baby daughter …  
-  
"You lucky cow." Said Deirdre as she sat by her friend and the new born.  
"I know I'm lucky." Said Liz as she looked at her daughter. "Not a lot a5re as lucky as me to get a second chance like I have been given.  
"Make the most of it!" she told her. if she had been given the chance to do it again, she didn't know what she would do but it was clear Liz wanted to know. A n why shouldn't she?  
She was young enough to, though she was old enough to appreciate it.  
"This time is going to be so different!" Liz promised herself, and Bernadette. She was going to be so loyal to her husband. She was never going to be an adulteress again, those days were gone.  
-  
Sean smiled as he saw his bosses come in to the back room with their baby for the first time.  
Violet ands betty were there to eager to me met baby Bernadette.  
"Your face," said Liz as she saw the bruise which Sean still had three days after he had been hit.  
"It's nothing." He denied as he went over to Jim who had the carry seat which contained the new addition to the rovers family.  
"She is so beautiful." He said to the new proud parents. He wished he could be a dad but he knew he was never going to be considering the team he batted for.  
"I know." Said Jim as he put her on the table. "Do you want to ask or shall I?" he said to Liz confusing Sean.  
" we had a talk last night Sean and we were wondering." Said Liz. "Will you stand in as god father for her?" he said.  
"Absolutely." He said as he clapped his hands. That defiantly made up for the bruising.

After that day for the McDonalds every thing just sort of fell in to place.  
Vernon was being charged with assault for what he had done to Liz and to seen.  
Violet and Sean where going to be Bernie's god parents.  
Steve won his court case. Amy was his now.  
Jim and Liz seem to at last get their happily ever after at long last…  
But for a few members of the street old flames and feelings are hard to forget…and on the Street there are no happily ever afters…

THE END (FOR NOW)

Author note: Sequel? Perhaps…I have a few ideas and I want to develop Bernie's character as she grows in to a little girl. It wouldn't be till the summer though. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
